


Try To Run With Chained And Chopped Legs

by Aimandfire



Series: Try And Run [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amputation, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cold Weather, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gaslighting, Gen, Hallucinations, Hypothermia, Injury Recovery, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Malnutrition, Manipulation, Rescue, Sick Character, Sickfic, Starvation, Stockholm Syndrome, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 26,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimandfire/pseuds/Aimandfire
Summary: Dream is pleased with the progress he's made with Tommy, but he worries. He worries that his friends might pull him back, worries that Tommy will stop believing him. Luckily Dream has a plan. After the disastrous beach party he lures Tommy somewhere new, a cabin in the middle of a snowy biome where he couldn't leave and no one could find him.As Tommy becomes more and more isolated with Dream convincing him his own memories can't be trusted and he's a danger to himself and his friends the L'Manburg citizens race to find their missing friend and take him from the clutches of Dream's manipulation and bring him home.(Note: First nine chapters are near identical to 'Try and Run With Frozen Legs')
Series: Try And Run [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098149
Comments: 165
Kudos: 513





	1. Smiles To Lure

Dream was happy with the progress he made with Tommy. The once insolent child who hated everything about him now viewed him as his only friend. That is if you exclude Wilbur, but Wilbur was a ghost.

Of course Dream wasn’t about to let his guard down. Tommy was a stubborn kid, and actually quite smart. Most people couldn’t see it with his immature demeanor, but he was good with problems, with seeing things outside the box, and had good instincts when it came to people. He was not easy to manipulate, and if Dream didn’t know what he was doing there's no way Tommy would believe a word he said.

It was hard at first, and Dream worried he might have taken things too far in the nether, but he managed to get things back on track, cheering Tommy up, giving him hope, before tearing it all away.

Then Ranboo came to visit, and Tommy told him about the party. The party no one showed up to. The party Dream sabotaged. And Dream started to get nervous. If Ranboo told anyone else, if the story spread, someone might connect the dots. Of course it would be hard to convince Tommy that it was a mistake, but if enough people say something, if even a single seed of doubt is planted… Well Dream’s gotten this far with less, and he wasn’t willing to lose his progress.

So he did what he always did; he planned. He found a snowy tundra far south of the world, a place no one else had ever explored before. It was devoid of any life, and perfect for Dream. Tommy wouldn’t just feel isolated, he’d be isolated, alone with only Dream.

He built a cozy one story house, large and comfortable with anything that either him or Tommy could need. It was warm and spacious, with fire pits in every room and large windows that gave a nice view of the outside. Far nicer than Tommy’s little tent. He even made a room especially for Tommy, with a soft bed and a bookshelf, along with a few pictures. Nothing that reminded him of L’manburg of course, but it was lovely nonetheless.

The house was far, far away, so Dream set up two nether portals. One at the snowy tundra, one at Tommy’s camp.

Then finally when Ghostbur was away Dream approached Tommy, who was sulking. He was sitting on the floor by his bed, his arms wrapped around himself like a hug. It was pathetic, but it was also Dream's fault so he didn’t judge. “Hey Tommy, are you up to anything?” He asked. Tommy didn’t even look up, merely shook his head in response. Dream smiled, but he was sure not to let him see. He was so close to being broken, so very close.

“You’re still bumbed from the party right?” Dream said, matter of factly. “I have something that might cheer you up.” Tommy looked up with wet eyes, and this time he let Tommy see his smile.

“I don’t want anyone's pity gift.” Tommy mumbled, holding himself tightly.

“Oh please, like I would do that. I have something else in mind.” Dream said in a scheming voice that got Tommy’s attention.

“What is it?” He asked softly, lacking any of his usual enthusiasm.

“Well I was thinking how cruel it was for everyone to keep visiting you, but they don’t even show up to your party.” Completely dreams fault “I think it’s because they know you can’t leave, so they don’t see your time as valuable. They just come to visit when they feel guilty or they need something.”

“Way to make me feel better Dream.” Tommy mumbled, looking away.

“I’m not finished” Dream said “I’m starting to wonder how long it would take for them to miss you when they can’t just hop through a portal and see you.”

Tommy looked up at him. Confused. “But I can’t leave here?” He mumbled, sounding unsure.

Dream shook his head and smiled “Ah, well, I have somewhere we can go to a short portal trip away. It’s something I set up long ago in case of emergencies that I thought could be useful. We can go there and stay until they start to actually miss you.” He smiled wickedly.

Tommy snorted “what, is me being sad an emergency?”

Dream frowned “of course it is. You’re my friend after all.”

Tommy blinked in surprise “oh. Thanks.” He mumbled “but I don’t know. What if I start to miss them?” He asked.

Dream shrugged “it won’t be long.” He reassured “it was just an idea after all, I’m not going to force you or anything. I just thought when you returned the others would be so happy that even Tubbo might visit. Still, if you don’t want to leave…” Dream shrugged as he trailed off.

Tommy looked up in shock “do you really think Tubbo would visit?” He asked, hope creeping into his voice.

“Well right now he doesn’t think he’ll ever lose you. Perhaps if you vanish for a week he’ll realize that he can’t just cast you aside and expect you to be in the same spot when he decides he wants to see you again.” Of course this wasn’t what was really going on, but Tommy didn’t need to know that.

Tommy looked up “what if they don’t care?” He said in a soft and fearful voice. “What if they don’t even notice?” He started to cry.

“Oh I’m sure they will.” Dream reassured, while in reality he was taking note of Tommy’s fears and planning how to exploit them. “I’d certainly notice if you just vanished.”

Tommy smiled sadly “thank you Dream, you really are a friend.” 

Dream smirked as he sat down next to Tommy “So? What do you think?”

Tommy looked hesitant, then nodded. “Sure, I’ll go with you.” He finally said, earning a mischievous smile that he only thought was friendly.


	2. Ice To Freeze

“I thought you said it wasn’t too far? Why are we travelling through the nether?” Tommy asked after about thirty minutes of following Dream. He was only wearing a tee shirt and jeans, but was sweating as the nether heat was getting to him. Dream meanwhile was wearing full netherite, but he knew how to enchant it so the temperature around wouldn’t bother him.

“It’s not that long Tommy, don’t whine about it.” Dream scolded gently as he hopped over a block, Tommy stumbling behind. In reality thirty minutes in the nether is a long time, especially when travelling. He handed Tommy a bottle of water, which he drank greedily.

“Thank you” he mumbled, clearly not prepared for a long trek in the nether. He would be exhausted when he got to the cabin. Good.

“We’re only five more minutes away. You can handle it.” Dream taunted, getting him to shut up.

Finally he found the other nether portal, almost the end of their journey. He waited as Tommy stumbled behind, almost to his limit. He was slouched over and dragging his feet. This was expected but Dream flashed an annoyed look anyway.

“You might want to wrap up, it’s going to be cold.” Dream teased as he stepped into the portal, Tommy following behind.

When he walked out the tundra was in mid storm, and the wind was even getting to Dream. When Tommy fell out of the portal he immediately started cussing in surprise, the sweat making him even colder.

“Fuck, it’s freezing.” He mumbled, earning a laugh.

“The place is just around this hill, I won’t let you freeze to death.” He reassured. After all, Tommy was far too valuable to lose.

Still, even walking behind the hill was almost too much for Tommy, the temperature change nearly putting Tommy’s body into shock as he shivered violently. When he saw the cabin glowing with fires he let out a sigh of relief.

Dream walked to the door easily, opening for Tommy, who stumbled inside. He was still shivering and his skin looked a little blue. He looked at the fire in the living room and hobbled over before collapsing on the couch, getting snow all over the floor.

“Usually I’d make you clean that up but you need to get warm first. You can take care of that later.” Dream said as he threw a blanket over Tommy’s shivering form. 

“Thank you” Tommy mumbled, burrowing under the blanket further.

“I’m going to get your things.” Dream said as he walked out into the freezing cold snowy tundra.

He made his way to the portal quickly and traversed the nether. Without having to worry about Tommy he didn’t take nearly as long to get to the pathetic little tent that was set up, and to pack up all of Tommy’s things in a soft rucksack. He didn’t have much.

He double checked that everything was packed up before pulling out a piece of flint and steel, then lighting the tent on fire. The pathetic structure went up in flames almost instantly as Dream smirked in the background.

Then he had to destroy the portal that everyone used to find Tommy. That took significantly more work, even with his enchanted diamond pickaxes. Still when he broke the first block and the purple portal flickered out he wasn’t close to finished. He had to make sure nothing was left behind. He made sure to destroy it entirely, not leaving a single block behind.

He made quick work of anything left in the pitiful camp that would leave a trace that anyone had lived there at all before hopping to the nether portal that led to the snowy biome, which he promptly destroyed on the other side. He headed to the cabin, a little worn from all the destroying he had done but traversed the nether easily, ending up back at the snowy biome with little more than an hour and a half total. Of course he was delayed a little more when he destroyed the remaining nether portal. He did have another tucked away that would bring him close to L’Manburg, but Tommy didn’t know that.

He walked into the cabin and smiled when he saw Tommy sound asleep, curled up in a blanket. He looked so small, so breakable. Dream ruffled his hair playfully and laughed to himself. Dream knew exactly how to get to L’Manburg, but Tommy didn’t. No one else knew where Tommy was either. Good. Tommy was at Dreams mercy, which he had none of.


	3. Friends To Worry

Ghostbur was confused. Very confused. He looked at where the portal from the nether to Tommy’s place usually was, but nothing was there. Was it moved? No Tommy didn’t have a diamond pickaxe or any obsidian.

Did he take a wrong turn? He’s pretty sure he didn’t, but he could be mistaken. He’d just have to float there in the overworld. It would take longer, sure, but he knew where Tommy’s tent was. In the nether everything looked the same so he wouldn’t even notice if he was lost.

He floated back to L’Manburg in confusion. When he arrived Tubbo ran up to him hopefully. “Did you get the compass?” He asked, which was the reason Ghostbur had gone there in the first place, to get Tubbo a new compass that pointed to Tommy after his exploded in a charged creeper attack.

Ghostbur shook his head and Tubbo frowned. “I think I took a wrong turn,” he told Tubbo wistfully. “The portal wasn’t where I thought it would be.”

Now Tubbo looked confused. “You got lost? You’ve been there a thousand times. You don’t usually get lost, do you?”

Ghostbur shook his head. “No, but the nether looks the same to me. Again, I probably just took a wrong turn.” He reassured, but it didn’t sit right with either of them. Wilbur wasn’t one to just get lost like that. “I’ll just float over on the mainland. Even if they moved the portal for some reason Tommy should still be there.” Tubbo looked down guilty. “I’ll talk to him, I promise.”

“I know it’s just…” Tubbo sighed “I don’t know what happened with the invites. I thought he hated me, and he must hate me now. I need to make it up to him, I just don’t know how. Things have been keeping us apart to the point it’s almost, I don’t know, suspicious? Look, I fucked up with this banishing, I know that. But I just want my Tommy back. I just want him to be ok.” The young leader looked like he was about to cry. “I need to talk to Dream. Maybe… Maybe he’ll let Tommy back.”

“I’m sure we can do something about his banishment soon enough, but we need to be patient.” Ghostbur warned “you know how Dream can get.” Tubbo nodded, but he looked a little despondent. Ghostbur instinctively tried to place a hand on his shoulder, but it phased right through. “Look, Tommys a tough kid. He’ll be fine. I’ll go keep him company until he can come back home.” He reassured. Tubbo looked a little happier but still upset as Ghostbur floated away. He’d definitely need to talk to dream, but he knew how manipulative Dream could be. He wasn’t going to let Tommy back without getting something in return. 

He floated to Tommy’s camp as he thought about what he could possibly offer Dream when he suddenly froze in confusion. He looked around, recognizing the area as where Tommy’s camp was, but seeing no sign that Tommy had ever lived there.

There was no tent, no nether portal, no hot girl, nothing. The trees looked the same as before, the ground was unchanged, and the place looked almost completely untouched by humans. But Ghostbur knows Tommy lived there. He was confident now that he didn’t just take a wrong turn in the nether either, the portal just disappeared. But why? Tommy wouldn’t just vanish for no reason, and even if he wanted to Dream wouldn’t let him. Also, Tommy wasn’t going to be so thorough and destroy every sign he was there in the first place. Ghostbur already knew this place, as did Dream, Techno, Ranboo, and so many other people it just didn’t make sense. It didn’t fit Tommy’s personality either, even if he was acting more erratic these days. 

Ghostbur quickly made his way back to L’Manburg as worry burrowed deeper and deeper. When he finally arrived Tubbo was near the entrance, building something that L’Manburg didn’t really need but it gave him an excuse to wait by the entrance for news of Tommy. Though of course when he saw Ghostbur was back already he frowned.

“You’re back already?” He asked, as it had been just under two hours and usual Ghostbur stayed there with Tommy for a while. Tubbo wouldn’t have been surprised if he was gone the entire day.

“I rushed home,” Ghostbur admitted. Tubbo nodded, but still looked confused. Ghostbur continued “Tommy wasn’t there. His stuff was gone, and so was the portal.”

“What?” Tubbo yelled in surprise as his eyes went wide with fear. “Is he dead? Did he vanish? What do you mean he’s gone?” He started to panic, getting the attention of onlookers nearby. Ghostbur tried to calm him, but he was worried himself.

“Dream probably knows where Tommy is, we can just ask him.” Ghostbur reassured, which actually seemed to work.

“Of course, Dream would surely know where Tommy is. He’s been by his side constantly, he must know.” Tubbo said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

“We’ll just ask him when he comes back to L’Manburg.” Ghostbur reassured, though he was nervous as well. They’d asked Dream when he came back, he probably had the answer. Still, something seemed off. So many things didn’t make sense, Ghostbur was starting to get suspicious. He let out a sigh as he wished he could remember what happened before he died, maybe it would help. Still he couldn’t recall anything, the gaps in his memories taunting him like wide chasms in the ground he couldn’t see the end of.

It only took a few hours for Dream to come to L’Manburg, which was both odd and nerve racking. Dream came to L’Manburg twice a week or so, so him happening to arrive was unexpected but Tubbo was getting impatient and nervous so maybe it was a good thing.

Dream seemed happy, but it was hard to tell. He had a small bag on his shoulder and his footsteps were light so he didn’t seem too upset at least. Ghostbur floated up to him before anyone else noticed he was there and immediately asked “Hey have you seen Tommy recently?”

Dream’s expression was hidden by his mask, but he tilted his head and his mood seemed to drop slightly. “Why? Has he come around here recently?” Dream asked, slightly accusatory.

Ghostbur shook his head and opened his mouth to explain but right at that moment Tubbo saw the two of them and started to yell. “Hey Dream!” He shouted from a distance and started rushing over. Both men looked over at him and paused the conversation until he arrived, painting and out of breath.

“Are you alright?” Dream aske, unconcerned. Tubbo nodded as he caught his breath, then Dream turned back to Ghostbur. “What happened while I was away to make you so concerned about Tommy?”

“We can’t find him. He’s not at his camp, Ghostbur checked.” Tubbo finally explained.

Dream thought for a second before responding “well after the party he asked to be left alone for a few days. He was so upset I agreed.” He hummed in thought “perhaps he moved somewhere else for a few days where no one would find him. It might be good to give him space until he decides to come back.” Dream told them, though he was rubbing his chin in thought and seemed a little unsure.

“Ok, but when I went there all of his things were gone. It looked like no one had ever lived there.” Ghostbur told him.

Dream tilted his head in confusion and brought his hand to the mouth of his mask. “You mean his tent is gone?” He asked with a slightly high pitched voice.

“His tent, hot girl, the nether portal-” Ghostbur said, but was cut off by Dream.

“The nether portal is gone?” He said in surprise as he looked between Ghostbur and Tubbo. “It’s just gone?” Ghostbur nodded, and Dream started to mumble. “How would he posible move it?” He mumbled to himself before clearing his throat and looking at the other two. “Alright, after I get my potions sorted I’ll go investigate his camp and if I don’t see him by tomorrow I’ll start searching.” 

The other two nodded. “Of course.” Tubbo said “what are you making?” He asked.

“Oh a few different things. I’m really just delivering some ingredients.” Dream said, opening the bag for the other two to look inside. His bag held a few bottles of water, some sugar, blaze powder, nether wart, mushrooms and a spider eye. “It won’t take too long.” He reassured.

“Thank you Dream.” Tubbo said. “We’ll keep an eye out for him here.”

Suddenly Dream turned seriously. “Well if you do see him I suggest you do two things. One, scare him away from L’Manburg. Two,” Dream chuckled “Don’t tell me.” He said as he wandered to a potion stand, leaving Tubbo and Ghostbur alone with only their worry.


	4. Liars To Mislead

Dream was not one to hum or skip or show any displays of whimsy. However he was certainly smiling under his mask and his steps were a little lighter than normal. He picked up some pork and bread, and had two completed potions tucked away as well, a swiftness potion and a weakness potion.

The enchantments on his armor held up so when he switched from the nether to the snowy biome the temperature change didn’t effect him. The snow filtered on his face but melted quickly as he headed to the small cabin with glowing fires. 

He opened the door to find Tommy sitting on the couch by the fire. The 16 year old looked up at him and smiled. “Hey Dream.” He greeted quietly.

Dream smiled under his mask. “I’ve brought you some food.” He said as he took out the pork and bread. 

Tommy’s face immediately brightened up. He shot up quickly from the couch to grab the food. “Thank you” he mumbled before scarfing it all down.

“Eat slower Tommy, you’re not a pig.” Dream said semi-playfully, though he wasn’t surprised. He didn’t keep food in the cabin and Tommy only got fed when he gave him food.

“Well technically I’m half piglin so…” Tommy joked as he scarfed down the pork. For a second Dream wondered if that might be considered cannibalism but decided that trying to figure out the genetics of it all was very much not worth him time.

“Well last time I checked piglins can still choke so slow down.” HE scolded, pulling the bread away before Tommy could take a bite. Tommy frowned, but didn’t say anything when Dream tucked it back in his inventory.

“Has anyone noticed I’m gone yet?” Tommy asked cheerfully. Despite his excitement Dream had to force himself into a serious expression and demeanor.

“Tommy it’s barely been two days, you have to be patient.” Dream advised. Of course they had in fact noticed, it didn’t even take a full day. But Tommy didn’t need to know that.

Still Tommy seemed upset by this as he frowned. “Well Ghostbur would at least notice me. Unless he just thought I went on a vacation again.” Tommy chuckled humorously.

This was perfect for Dream. He finally brought up Ghostbur, which Dream was just waiting for. Still he had to play the part. He cocked his head sideways in confusion and frowned. “Ghostbur? Do you mean Wilbur?” He asked.

Tommy looked up at him in confusion. “Well yes? Since he’s died we’ve just called him Ghostbur.” He laughed nervously “why am I telling you this? You call him Ghostbur too.”

Dream slouched and put on his best facade of exhaustion. “Oh no, not this again.” He mumbled quietly, but loud enough for Tommy to hear.

“Not what? Dream what’s going on?” Tommy asked, panicking slightly. 

Dream smiled in a poor attempt to be reassuring. “Don’t worry about it. I know his death was hard on you and you’re just trying to cope. You just need some sleep.” Dream said as he started gently pushing Tommy towards his bedroom. Tommy however wasn’t willing to let it go and quickly wiggled out of Dream’s gasp.

“Wait a minute, wait a minute. What are you talking about? What is going on?” Tommy asked in confusion.

Dream lowered his voice gently “Tommy, Wilbur is dead. You do know that right?” He spoke as if he was talking to a frightened animal, leaving Tommy even more confused.

“Of course he’s dead! I’m not disputing that. I’m talking about Ghostbur, Wilbur’s ghost.” Tommy said nervously.

Dream tutted “you need to lie down. Ghosts don’t exist Tommy.”

Tommy looked at him baffled. “What? You’ve talked to Ghostbur before! I’ve seen you talk to him!” He yelled.

That was true, he’d actually talked to Ghostbur earlier that day. Still, Tommy couldn’t know that. “Tommy, that’s enough.” He scolded, grabbing the boy roughly. “I’m trying to help you. These delusions are getting worse.”

Tommy froze as his eyes went wide. “Delusions? What are you talking about? I saw Ghostbur two days ago!” He yelled as he tried to pull away. Dream only tightened his grip, painfully digging his nails into Tommy’s arm.

“Well at least you're not actively hallucinating.” Dream said, which seemed to enrage Tommy even more.

“Let me go!” Tommy yelled, before trying to shove Dream. He realized his mistake as soon as his hand made contact with Dream’s shoulder but didn’t have time to rue his mistake when Dream picked him up and tossed him across the room. He hit the wall with a whimper of pain before falling to the ground.

“I’m sorry” He mumbled quickly as he tried to sit up, his body throbbing with a dull pain.

Dream stood over him menacing, his mask covering his face. “I’m trying to help you Tommy!” He yelled “why do you always hurt people when they try to help!”

“I’m sorry I’m sorry.” Tommy apologized again, lacking any of the anger he had before. Still Dream wasn’t done.

“If you could think before you act or lash out you wouldn’t even be here!”

“I know I know” Tommy whimpered, looking down at the ground as he started to shake.

“I need to leave. I can’t be here with you right now.” Dream spat, heading to the door.

“Please don’t leave!” Tommy begged, but Dream ignored him as he stormed out into the wilderness, leaving Tommy alone in the house.

Of course Dream didn’t go far, he merely turned behind a hill so Tommy couldn’t see him before he slipped into his secret base in said hill. He found the hidden door and opened it with ease before walking in and sitting down on a log and peeling off his armour.

His hideout wasn’t big, but he didn’t need much. It had a few chests of weapons, armour, and food. Their was some basic furniture in the room made from wood. Not too comfortable but not too painful either. Despite it being in the middle of a snowy tundra the hideout was kept lit and warm by the nether portal in the corner.

He started brewing some mushroom stew and hummed as he worked. Tommy lashing out was expected, and Dream wasn’t even angry. In fact it’s what he wanted, an excuse to punish Tommy.

He’d let him stew in isolation for a few hours before returning. It was too cold for him to run away, so he was stuck. The isolation was Dream’s best tool right now, which he would use generously

Of course it wasn’t his only tool, he thought as he poured half of his potion of weakness into the soup before stirring, the glowing liquid blending in perfectly unseen. Tommy was going to listen to him. The faster he learned that the better it would be for him.


	5. Memories To Doubt

Tommy was hungry, hurt, and confused. He was so, so confused. He felt sick to his stomach but didn’t want to puke. He found a bottle of water in the cabinet and downed it, which made him feel a little better but not by much.

He started passing the living room as he thought. About what was going on, and what he did. Why did he push Dream? He was being rough, sure, but Tommy shouldn’t have retaliated like that. He should have expected that reaction. Frankly Dream was being rather tame by just leaving after he was attacked in his own home, but Tommy was still confused.

Ghostbur was real right? Everyone had talked to him, interacted with him, other people had seen him. Sure, he’d hallucinated before, seeing Tubbo when no one else could, but that was different. People said they couldn’t see Tubbo, they told him he wasn’t there. People actively interacted with Ghostbur, Dream included. He couldn’t have just imagined that. Could he?

Tommy shook his head. No, he couldn't. He pulled the compass out of his pocket. The needle bobbed gently, not moving much. Tubbo must have been far away if there were such small changes. 

A pang of loneliness hit him, but the compass confirmed one thing; Ghostbur existed. Ghostbur gave him that compass. 

But that left him even more confused. Why did Dream lie? It wasn’t even a believable lie, Ghostbur was a complete person who interacted with people and played a big role in his life. It would be like Dream saying Tubbo didn’t exist. It just didn’t make sense.

Still, it wouldn’t be good to bring it up to Dream when he came back. Perhaps Dream would say he was joking? Or perhaps there was a misunderstanding and Dream would clarify things when he got back.

When would Dream get back? Surely he wouldn’t just leave Tommy there right? Would he?

Tommy shook his head as he paced. Dream would return, and Tommy would apologize. He’d just wait for that to happen.

Though as the hours passed and he stewed in his guilt he realized there actually wasn’t a lot to do. Clearly Dream hadn't expected any guest for a while, as the place looked rather bare. There weren’t any books, no potions stands, and while there were crafting tables and a furnace there weren’t any raw materials to make things out of. Nothing Tommy could create or brew to keep his mind off his guilt and hunger.

Hours past with him spiralling further and further, tears dripping down his face then drying before he could wipe them off. Then finally the creaky door swung open as Dream walked into the house. 

Tommy jumped up from the couch and practically dove into Dream’s arms. “Dream! I’m so sorry!” He yelled as he buried himself into Dream's chest.

Dream let out a chuckle as he brushed his fingers through Tommy’s hair. This reaction was better than expected. “I’m here Tommy.” He said softly.

Tommy held him for a few seconds before pulling away, showing Dream the tear tracks on his face. Dream smiled under his mask. “I’ve bought you some bread.” He said as he pulled out the loaf from earlier. Tommy’s eyes went wide as Dream handed it over. “You can have it” 

Tommy bit into the cold bread and ate quickly, but not as quickly as he ate the pork from earlier. He didn’t want to risk it being taken away again. When he finally finished he noticed Dream was staring.

“You seem to be doing better” Dream started “But we’ll have to talk about all this later. Your delusions are getting worse, and you tried to attack me when I questioned them.”

Despite what Tommy told himself earlier, about not bringing up Ghostbur he had to say something. “Look, I don’t know what’s going on but Ghostbur isn’t fake!” He said, sounding confused.

Dream looked at him pityingly. “I think you need some rest. You’re clearly upset and not thinking clearly. We can talk about it in the morning. It’s getting late.” Dream said as he escorted Tommy to his room.

Tommy didn’t resist, but he did pull out his compass. “Look! Wilbur gave me this! This isn’t fake!” He yelled as he waved the compass around. Dream looked at him funny, but didn’t say anything.

“You should get some sleep Tommy. It’ll do us both some good.” He said softly as he pushed Tommy gently into his room.

Tommy laid on his bed, but he was in no mood to sleep. His leg started to bounce as he forced himself to lay down, and his mind raced. What was going on? Why was Dream denying Ghostbur existed? He wasn’t even being cruel about it. Why was Dream so insistent that he was delusional?

He couldn’t be delusional though, nor hallucinating. The cold metal compass with ‘your Tubbo’ engraved proved that. So what was going on?

He heard Dream’s soft steps head up the stairs to his own room. He looked out the window and saw the sun was starting to set, with flurries of snow passing by at incredible speeds. It was utterly unwelcoming outside, and Tommy knew that. Still, he had to do something. His eyes followed the needle of the compass. It’s been so long since he’d seen Tubbo. He missed Tubbo. 

Tubbo would confirm Ghostbur is real. Tommy might not have been allowed in L’Manburg, but Tubbo didn’t spend every second of every day there. He could simply catch him outside.

Though, Tubbo did destroy his compass. And he never visited. And he didn’t even notice he was gone. Perhaps he wouldn’t want to see Tommy at all.

Tommy looked out the window at the snow and his resolve hardened. At the very least he deserved answers. He deserved to know that Ghostbur was real, and he deserved to know why Tubbo would throw away the compass. 

He didn’t have any clothes suited for the freezing temperatures outside, but he did have a hoodie that would offer some protection. He wouldn’t have to be in the cold too long anyway, there was a nether portal he’d travel through so the cold wouldn’t be an issue.

He let out a sigh. He’d wait an hour and then leave. He wasn’t worried about mobs, he could outrun them easily. 

He just hoped Dream would forgive him.


	6. Compass To Lead

Tommy said he’d wait an hour, but even that was quite the task for the over excited teenager. He was twitchy and nervous, despite being quite certain that Dream was asleep.

Finally when it was fully dark outside Tommy decided he’d waited long enough. He zipped up his hoodie and flung the old wooden door open, where he was immediately hit by a wave of blistering cold. He let the wind slam the door closed as he shivered, heading out, compass in hand.

The nether portal wasn’t far, just past the hill. He ignored the narrow needle of the compass, knowing he’d have to travel through the nether before it would be useful.

He turned past the nearest hill, expecting to see the comforting light of a glowing nether portal, but froze. Nothing was there. Was this the wrong hill? He walked around it, shivering with each step. He saw a frozen lake, but no portal. There was another hill nearby, but there was nothing beside it. Was that where it was?

Tommy figured he should have probably gone back to Dream’s cottage but he was determined. It had to be around somewhere, he knew.

He ducked past another hill as he was starting to panic. The bitter wind was burning his face. The snow was burrowing itself into Tommy’s shoes and soaked his socks. He realized he messed up. He didn’t know where the portal was, and he was stuck in the dark and cold night with no shelter. 

He needed to get back to the cabin. Where was the cabin? The snow was falling quickly and soaking his jacket. He started trudging back, following his shallow footprints in the snow. 

However he quickly realized that wouldn’t work. The raging storm covered them in darkness and snow. Any tracks that were left behind were long gone. Tommy was officially stranded.

Worse, he heard the loud groan of a nearby zombie. He was starting to realize how screwed he was, and that this was a terrible decision. He shrugged as he started to shiver. It’s not like he was known for making good ones.

He lifted the compass close up to his face. The metal was so cold it felt like his hand was burning, but he didn’t let go, he refused. It was too dark to see any details, and the red needle was barely visible. His finger slid over the etching of ‘Your Tubbo,’ which was invisible in the storm. He clutched the compass tighter, his eyes glued on the red.

The zombie was getting louder behind him and Tommy realized he needed to do something. No matter what, he couldn’t stay in the snow. He looked down at the compass and knew what he was going to do; He’d never made a good decision in his life, and wasn’t going to start now. He took a breath, and ran in the direction of the needle. He was going to find Tubbo, or die trying.

Dream woke up shivering. He immediately sat up, realizing something was wrong. It shouldn’t have gotten cold enough to wake him in the cabin, and Dream wasn’t an easy person to wake up anyway.

He grabbed his enchanted chestplate and boots and slipped them on, not having time to dawn full armour. He ran out of his room to check on Tommy, but froze when he got in the living room. The door was opened and flailing around in the wind.

He let out a slew of curses as he ran out into the cold. He’s not 100% certain what was going on but figured that Tommy fled. He didn’t know why and was too angry to figure it out. He really wanted to leave Tommy to the mercy of the zombies and the cold of the night but was rather certain that would kill him. As interesting as watching the brat get what he deserved would be he would be no used to Dream dead, at least not yet. If he was going to die Dream would control when, how, and why, not Tommy or the monsters of the night.

Tommy was stumbling through the snow, his legs and arms going numb as he forced himself forward. He was pretty sure there was a skeleton shooting at him, but he couldn’t see a thing. It all looked blurry to him.

The soft twack of a bow was heard, and an arrow appeared in front of him. He tried to run faster, but the wind and pushed back against his efforts. The skeleton let another arrow fly and Tommy let out a scream when it pierced his shoulder. 

Warm blood spilled into the snow as Tommy cussed quietly. This was a stupid idea, he couldn’t exactly outrun a projectile. Another arrow hit the ground next to him as he decided to make another very stupid desision. Turning to where the arrow came from he saw where the skeleton with greyish-beige bones stood, holding a dark wooden bow. Mentally saying ‘fuck it’ he ran straight to the skelleton.

The wind pushed on him, showing him closer to the adversary. He lodged another arrow but Tommy didn’t care as he ran forward, gripped his compass, and brought his closed fist down on his head.

Their was the sharp sound of his skull cracking as the compass made contact. Tommy grinned in pain as he delivered a straight punch. He let out a gasp as pain vibrated through his fingers. The skeleton stumbled back as he fired, missing Tommy but not by a lot. Tommy didn’t have time to be grateful as he brought the compass down on the skeleton's skill, the sharp vibrations making the pain in his hand worse. He bit back tears as he grabbed the skeleton's bow with his free hand and tried to tear it away. The skeleton held, but it kept him from notching another arrow as Tommy hit him over and over again, his hand going numb. 

Finally the skeleton went still, crumbling to the ground, his white bones blending into the snow. The only sign that he was ever there was an old wooden bow that fell beside him.

Tommy smirked as his vision blurred. He stumbled backwards and collapsed into the snow, a few feet away. He looked up at the storm, unable to see the sky as his eyes fluttered shut and unconsciousness finally claimed him.

That’s how Dream found him. Unconscious and half buried in the snow, his sleeve soaked in blood, and his hand swelling, holding the compass in a deadly grip.

Dream sighed. Him being unconscious made things easier, but it wasn’t a good sign. Besides, Dream was looking forward to physically dragging the child back. It would do some good to damage his pride.

Dream lifted him up easily. He went to throw Tommy over his back, but paused when he saw how tightly his hand was gripping the compass, even in unconsciousness. He smirked. Perhaps there was some good in this after all.

Tommy probably already had some broken fingers so Dream didn’t worry about breaking them further as he pried Tommy’s swollen fingers open, finally freeing the compass from his grasp.

It looked the same as when Tommy showed Dream earlier that night, but held a new dent. Dream wasn’t sure where that came from and didn’t particularly care as he dropped it unceremoniously in the snow. In a few hours it would be completely hidden.

Dream smirked at the thought as he roughly threw Tommy over his shoulders and headed back home. This would be far easier without that damned compass.

  
  



	7. Masks To Guilt

Tommy felt cold as he woke up. He shivered, and tried to wrap his arms around his bare torso, but winched at the pain. He blinked his tired eyes open only to see the ceiling of the wooden cabin. 

He was confused. How did he get back here? He racked his brain, but couldn’t remember anything after he fell in the snow. He lifted his hand up to see it was covered in bandages. He brought it down on his shoulder to see it was also covered in bandages.

He let out a groan as he sat up, the pain in his shoulder throbbing. He blinked as he looked around and realized he wasn’t in his room, he was in Dream’s. He’d never been in Dream’s room before but he knew it was his because it was the only other bedroom in the cabin, and the aforementioned masked man was standing in the corner, his arms crossed. Tommy couldn’t see under his mask, but he could tell the older man was glaring. Anger radiated off of him, and despite himself Dream couldn’t stop twitching in anger. Dream was furious. Tommy was terrified.

“What were you doing out there?” Dream said in an even voice that let anger drip out. Tommy gulpt as he thought of an excuse.

“I was looking for the nether portal. I got lost.” He admitted, fully prepared to deal with Dream’s wrath.

Instead of yelling Dream tilted his head and hummed. “I moved it. There was an issue where nether mobs kept wandering into the overworld. I don’t care about you getting lost, I’m wondering why you were trying to run away. Is there something inadequate about this cabin? I thought you would find it an improvement from your pathetic tent.” Dream spat.

Tommy shrinked in on himself and looked down. “No, of course not. I couldn’t thank you enough for all I’ve done.” Tommy stuttered, unable to see the smirk under dreams mask. “It’s just… What you said about Ghostbur. I believe you, but I’ve seen him, I’ve talked to him, and so has everyone I know.” He sighed “I wanted to ask someone else about it. I wasn’t going to go to L’Manburg, I just wanted to find Tubbo outside and ask him about it.” Tommy admitted.

“So you left? In the middle of the night, without a single weapon or even a torch? I find it hard to believe even you’re that willfully stupid.” Dream insulted.

Tommy winced, but nodded. “I didn’t know where anything was.” He admitted. Of course Dream didn’t keep anything like that in the house, but Tommy didn’t know that. “Besides, I wasn’t expecting to be in the snow for long. I was going to go the Nether then back to Logstedshire, before following my compass to Tubbo.” 

Suddenly Tommy’s eyes went wide. “My compass!” He yelled as he jumped to his feet. He went to rush out the door but Dream grabbed him roughly by his good shoulder.

“Tommy what is going on?” He demanded, digging his fingers into his flesh. The teenager flinched as he tried to pull away. His eyes looking around in panic.

“My compass! I dropped my compass!” Tommy yelled “I’m a horrible friend! How could I lose it?” He started to cry, fighting Dream’s grip.

“What compass!” Dream demanded.

Tommy froze, looking at Dream in shock. “My Tubbo. The compass that pointed to Tubbo. You’ve seen it! I swear you’ve seen it! I-” Tommy started getting choked up. “I lost it. I lost him.” He started to cry, tears dripping down his face.

Dream leveled his voice. “Tommy, listen to me and listen to me carefully.” He spoke in a low and slow tone, making sure Tommy heard every word. “You didn’t have a compass. You never had a compass.”

“No, no, no” Tommy started to mumble through his tears. He let out a sob as he pulled away again. This time Dream grabbed his arm and shoved him against the wall. Tommy let out a gasp of pain. “I had a compass!” He yelled in anger and fear. “It pointed to Tubbo.”

“Compasses don’t work that way Tommy.” Dream scolded.

“This one did!”

“Where did you get it?”

“Ghostbur gave it to me!” Tommy spat, before realizing his mistake. His eyes went wide as he tried to back track “I mean-” He stuttered, before Dream picked him up and shoved him against the wall.

“Ghostbur isn’t real!” Dream yelled.

“Yes he is!” Tommy shouted back, but he wasn’t certain himself.

Dream took a deep breath, calming himself. He spoke clearly and calmly. “Tommy, I am trying to help you.” Tommy gasped and tried to wiggle out of his grasp but Dream held firm, pushing down on his injured shoulders. He let out a gasp of pain as he bit back tears, but didn’t stop moving.

“He’s not fake! Ghostbur’s not fake!” He sobbed, clutching onto his memories that were becoming more and more questionable with each sob.

“Yes he is Tommy!” Dream said calmly. “I’ve already told you, these delusions are getting worse. You’re hurting yourself and others.”

“My compass was real!” Tommy yelled, remembering how it felt in his hand, how the cold metal burned, and the clang it made on the skeleton's skull. Maybe Ghostbur wasn’t real, but he had a compass.

Under his mask Dream smirked, knowing he was getting somewhere. Outwardly he let out a sigh. “Are you telling me that you had a compass that always pointed to Tubbo despite how every other compass works? And it was given to you by a ghost that no one else can see?” Dream sighed again. “I’m just trying to help.”

Tommy tried to pull away weakly, but he was starting to lose fight. “I had a compass.” He whined, tears dripping down his face.

“Tommy, there was no compass. You never had a compass. Ghostbur isn’t real.”

“I had a compass!”

“Tommy repeat after me.” Dream commanded “There is no compass, there is no Ghostbur. There never was.”

“No!”

“There is no compass, there is no Ghostbur. There never was, just repeat after me Tommy.” Dream commanded softly, holding the squirming teen firmly.

“No!” Tommy yelled as he fought against Dream’s words, his mind in turmoil as his memories were abruptly shoved into question with no time to prepare.

“Ghostbur isn’t real, there is no compass, there never was. Just admit it Tommy.” Dream commanded as he held onto Tommy tightly.

He didn’t let go as Tommy flailed and yelled. Time past as Tommy tried to wrench himself from Dream’s grasp, the older man calmly and slowly repeating the phrase as he demanded Tommy say it himself. Tommy wanted to deny, wanted to fight against his words, but he was getting too tired to deny it.

Finally as the sun started to creep in the sky Tommy started to mumble. “There is no compass. Ghostbur isn’t real.” Tears were dripping down his eyes, amplifying the dark circles left from the exhaustion and stress.

“And there never was.” Dream prompted

“... There never was.” Tommy whispered, finishing the phrase.

Dream smiled as he let go of the young boy, who promptly slumped to the floor. He didn’t move or try to stand up, but Dream wasn’t bothered. Tommy always got back up.

He walked out of the room to the front door where he started fashioning a brand new lock so Tommy couldn’t try and run away again. 

He wasn’t convinced Tommy believed Ghostbur didn’t exist, or that he believed the compass wasn’t a thing either. In fact he was quite certain Tommy still believed they existed, at least partially. But still, he smiled. He got Tommy to admit it, to say it out loud.

He wasn’t finished with Tommy, no where close, but he smiled anyway. He smiled because today, he had won. This was the first battle, and he had won.

Win the battle, then win the war.


	8. Suspicions To Raise

“I’m going to L’Manburg today.” Dream announced as he hid the spiked soup from earlier behind a few bottles in the kitchen. Tommy would find it of course, but that was the point. It also wouldn’t be too obvious that it’s a trap.

The aforementioned young man was sitting in the living room, staring at the wall with sunken eyes. It had been a few days since the compass incident, and Tommy hadn’t done or said much since then. He was pretty sure Tommy hadn’t slept much since then either. It was bad for his mental health, which was good for Dream.

Still, Dream wasn’t a fool. He wasn’t going to give Tommy an opportunity to get himself together before delivering another blow. Usually people were told not to kick a man while they were down, but that only applied if you didn’t want to break them. Dream wanted Tommy broken, which was why he was setting out the trap.

Dream wandered out to the living room, smirking under his mask. “I’m going to keep the doors locked, alright? I don’t want you to hurt yourself.” He said, his voice dripping with fake sweetness.

Tommy nodded. “Okay.” He mumbled softly, not doing anything.

Dream frowned, hoping for some resistance. He knew Tommy still had some of it in him, and he was treating his resistance like he would treat an infection. You couldn’t just treat the skin level problem. You had to find all the infected flesh, dig it out and bring it to the surface. You had to cut it all away, or the infection would only grow. Sometimes you even had to cut off limbs to save the host. 

If any resistance was left in Tommy it would only fester and grow, causing problems in the future. It had to be torn out without mercy. Dream wasn’t at the point of cutting off limbs, but nothing was off the table to him. He wanted to break Tommy, and he wouldn’t be playing fair.

So Dream grabbed a bottle of water and poured it on the fireplace, putting the fire out. Tommy jumped up instinctively and started to sputter. “What the hell Dream?” He asked, nowhere close to his usual level of indignance, but it still crept into his voice. Dream smirked under his mask.

“I told you, I’m worried. You’ve been so… Reckless lately. Someone has to look after you if you won’t look after yourself.” Dream said sweetly. “I know how easy it would be for you to hurt yourself while I’m away.”

Tommy looked like he wanted to protest, but he bit his lip, glaring at Dream ever so slightly. This is why Dream couldn’t give him a break, couldn’t let him behave. Tommy was still as insolent as ever, just knocked down a peg.

“I’m only trying to help you Tommy.” Dream hummed as he gently brushed his fingers through his hair. “I’ll bring you some food when I return. Maybe something from Niki’s bakery.” Dream said, causing Tommy’s eyes to light up. Tommy ate last night, and it was already mid-morning. He must have been hungry, which was why Dream was so certain his trap would work. 

He said nothing else as he walked out the door and locked it behind him, wondering how things would be in L’Manburg when he arrived.

Though when he did arrive he quickly found the answer was ‘very badly’ as the town was in an uproar. 

Dream thought it would take a little longer than a week for people to start to worry about Tommy. He was mistaken, as by then everyone was full on panicking. Considering how complicated everyone's relationships and alliances were it was almost impressive how literally everyone was willing to put that aside temporarily to find the young boy.

Impressive, but bad for Dream. He walked into L’Manburg and was almost instantly approached by Bad, the kindly demon holding a leather bound book and dressed causally.

“Hey Dream!” He called, smiling but clearly nervous. His lip was twitching and the smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“Hello Bad, what are you doing here? You don’t usually hang around L’Manburg.” Dream asked, keeping his voice light even though he clearly knew the answer.

Bad shrugged “you know how it is. It’s been a week and no ones seen Tommy.” He chucked humorlessly. “Even if he’s trying to hide, someone should have seen something. We’re all getting worried.”

“I see…” Dream mumbled to himself. He thought Bad didn’t like Tommy. He even had one of the discs. Why would he be worried? Bad wasn’t the type of person to be ingenious about wanting someone safe, and wasn’t one for blackmail either.

“Actually, I have a few questions for you, if you don’t mind answering” Bad said “We’re all pretty sure you were the last to see him in Logstedshire, so we were wondering what you know or remember.” Dream started to get nervous. It was clear Bad didn’t suspect him, but this line of questioning was dangerous.

However Dream was nothing if he was not an actor. So he lifted his mask up just enough to show his mouth, and smiled. “Of course I’ll help. Though I’m quite certain Ghostbur was with him last.” Then he chuckled “I doubt he’ll be much help. Did you already talk to him?”

Bad nodded “like you said, not very helpful.” Dream nodded sympathetically as Bad continued. “Anyway, I just need to know what happened when you saw him last. It might give us a hint. Really, anything would be helpful.” He laughed again, and Dream took a closer look at the demon to see it was clear he was exhausted. He kept rubbing his bloodshot eyes, and he was slouching as well.

Dream rubbed his chin in thought. Bad assumed he was trying to remember but in reality he was trying to come up with a convincing lie. “Well after the party he was a bit despondent. I gave him my trident to try and cheer him up, but it didn’t seem to work. He was still pretty upset.” Dream paused “then the day before he disappeared he started acting far happier than before. I was happy then, but know I’m pretty sure he was being erratic and I should have put more thought into his behaviour.” Dream looked down and frowned.

“It’s not your fault Dream.” Bad comforted, causing Dream to smile slightly. It very much was his fault, but Bad didn’t need to know that.

“Ok.” Dream said softly before continuing. “He asked for five days alone. I said I’d give him three. He protested slightly but gave in pretty easily. After about a day I started to get suspicious, which is why I went to L’Manburg, to see if he visited. Then I was told that he had vanished and Logstedshire was completely deserted.” He sighed “I’ve been looking, but I haven’t found anything.”

Bad nodded sympathetically “He seems to have disappeared off the face of the earth. We’re starting to plan Nether raids to see if we can find him there but…” Bad paused, looking resigned. “It would take a lot of planning and supplies for anyone to survive in the nether this long. Tommy didn’t have any of those things.” 

Dream nodded in agreement, while he was plotting and scheming. Them wasting time in the nether would be good. It would be impossible to use any of the traditional techniques of searching for missing people in such an environment as the nether, but he would have to hide his own portal.

“The only person we haven’t asked is Technoblade, mainly because no one knows where he is.” Bad informed.

Dream cocked his head. “Doesn’t Phil know where he is?” 

This earned him a grimace “Yes, but he’s not really in a position for us to ask.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah, him and Tubbo are pretty bad. They haven’t slept, haven’t ate, and really haven’t done much besides worry. They're both pretty convinced if anything is found it’s going to be a dead body. Fundy, Eret, and Niki have been taking turns watching over then. They’re doing a little better but…” Bad shrugged. “Tubbo’s just in shock, but Philza’s gotten pretty sick. It’s not worth asking, not yet. Not unless you think Techno might have something to do with it.”

Bad had just given Dream a very interesting choice. If he could force a wild goose chase that might dissolve into a full on war with the blood God no one would even think about his being suspicious. Though if anyone thought to ask questions before a fight was started it would backfire onto him, and someone would connect the dots. No, it would be best to keep Techno out of it, at least for now.

“I doubt it.” He told Bad, who nodded, not suspecting a thing. “By the way, is Niki with Phil and Tubbo now, or is she at the bakery?” Dream’s presence most likely wouldn’t do him much good in L’Manburg, with how eager everyone was to find Tommy. He wasn’t convinced he could project an image of concern or worry for long enough to gather any information that could help. It would be best just to disappear for a few days at a time and report he found nothing. Though he did promise to get Tommy something from Niki’s bakery, and stopping at a bakery wouldn’t make anyone suspicious.

Bad nodded “She should be at the bakery today I think. Fundy is watching over them right now.” Dream thanked him for the information, before heading over to the bakery. It wasn‘t snowing, but the slight chill in the air made her take down the flowers that were usually in her windowsill. It made the place look drab and dreary, fitting for the mood that hung over L’Manburg.

Dream walked in without hesitation, his presence announced by a soft ring of the bell attached to the door. The bakery was empty, which was odd. Niki was behind the counter, the only other person in the store.

She turned to face him, looking surprised then smiling at him. “Hi Dream! Welcome, welcome, I wasn’t expecting anyone here for awhile.” She smiled, but didn’t look well. There were dark circles under her eyes, her pale skin was taking a greyish hue, and her blonde hair lacked its usual glossy texture and hung limply, the ends fraying.

“Are you open?” Dream asked, taking a look at her glass cabinets to see they were rather empty, though all the tables were filled with boxes of food.

“Of course, of course, I’ve just been a bit busy.” She chuckled “with everyone going to explore the nether I need to make sure they have enough food and water. Please excuse the mess.” Dream peered into one of the boxes to see what it held. Each one of them held four large bottles or water, a packet or dried kelp, dried berries, some melon slices, a bottle of honey, cooked salmon, and a cookie. They looked to be made for one person for a full day in the nether, pluss a bit extra. There were too many boxes for Dream to easily count, meaning that either several people were going to the nether or they were planning on being there for a long time. Neither exactly boded well for him. 

“Is there anything in particular you’d like?” Niki asked sweetly. 

Dream thought for a second “Do you have any gingerbread cookies?” He asked. Dream didn’t really like any sweets himself, but he’d seen Tommy eating them before so he guessed Tommy would like them.

Niki laughed “Really? Those were Tommy’s favorite.” She smiled bittersweetly, confirming Dream’s theory. “How many would you like?”

“Just one. And some bread for the road.” Dream said, handing over the listed price. Niki smiled, lost in memories of the young teen as she completed the transaction.

It wasn’t till a few hours later, when Dream was long gone, did she realize how odd the transaction was. There was nothing weird in Dream’s behavior, but he’d never shopped at the bakery. He only ever prepared his own food, and it was never sweet or flavorful. Niki’s pastries were always very sweet, and Dream had refused anything she offered him, even when it was free.

Perhaps he was just trying to make Niki feel better, but that didn’t match his usual behavior either. 

Perhaps it was something, perhaps it was nothing, but still.

She needed to talk to Ghostbur.


	9. Sights To Unsee

Everyone’s worry had thrown a wrench into Dream’s plan, but this could be managed. Plans never went perfectly, so one had to improvise. Dream was great with improvisation.

He waited a little before heading back home, giving Tommy a little more isolation. It would do him some bad, which would do Dream some good. When he finally did return the living room was cold and empty, but he heard a soft groaning from the kitchen. He took his time, lighting the fireplace, before going to check out the damage.

Of course when he actually saw Tommy sprawled out on the kitchen tile even he had to grimace. He realized he might have added a bit too much potion to the stew, at least for how small Tommy was. 

Tommy’s skin was unnaturally pale, but with feverish flush on his cheeks. His blue eyes were glossy and unfocused, his pink lips dry and cracked. He was shivering, but was clearly too weak to try and find somewhere warmer than the kitchen floor.

Dream was happy that he took the trap, but now he needed to be nice. He put on a facade of worry before rushing over to Tommy’s side. “Oh Tommy, what have you done.” He said in a voice full of faux concern.

“Dream” He whined softly, his hand weakly reaching up to him, before collapsing onto the floor with a quiet thud. “The soup, it..” He mumbled, before breaking into a coughing fit.

Dream scooped him up easily. “You weren’t supposed to drink that Tommy.” He scolded gently as he took him to the living room couch. As he set him down Tommy let out a soft groan before leaning over the edge and puking.

Dream jumped back in disgust and grimaced under his mask. He loathed having to clean that up, and quickly ran to fetch a bowl so it wouldn’t happen again.

Luckily Tommy didn’t puke in the few seconds Dream was gone, giving him an opportunity to prop the teen up and put the bowl in his lap. “I suggest if you throw up again you hit the bowl, or you’ll have to clean it up.” Dream warned.

Tommy nodded weakly, his eyes cast down as Dream grabbed cleaning supplies and got to work. While he scrubbed the vomit out of the carpet Tommy did little more than stare at the empty bowl and shiver.

Finally Dream was finished. He threw the dirty paper towels in a garbage bin before throwing a blanket over Tommy and poking the fire slightly. 

He sat himself on the other end of the couch, watching in silence. After a few minutes Tommy spoke up softly. “Did anyone notice I was gone?” He asked, a slim bit of home in his voice.

Dream had already prepared an answer. “I’m sorry Tommy” he told the boy, false regret in his voice.

Tommy already looked small but under Dreams words he seemed to get even smaller. “Oh” he whispered, his voice full of heartbreak.

“I did get you something from Niki’s bakery.” Dream smiled “A gingerbread cookie.” He passed the wrapped cookie to Tommy, who took it into his shaking hands. Still he made no move to take a bite.

“Thanks” he mumbled, though Dream wasn’t sure if he even knew what was going on. Hours passed and Tommy didn’t move at all. As the sun went down Dream started to get slightly worried.

“Let’s go Tommy, lets get you to sleep.” Dream said, practically picking him up. “You’ll feel better in the morning.” Tommy didn’t respond, hanging limply in Dream’s arms. He didn’t stir as Dream put him in his bed and threw the blankets haphazardly over his unconscious form. He left, but made sure Tommy’s bedroom door was locked before leaving.

Tommy might have looked still, but his mind was racing. No one had noticed him? He wasn’t expecting them to miss him, but it’s been a week. They should have at least noticed he was gone.

Tommy curled in on himself as he started crying. He missed them, missed them a lot. He’d give anything to see Tubbo again, to apologize, to tell his practically brother he loved him. Even if it was just a minute, he wanted to see Tubbo.

It was cold in the cabin, even under all the blankets. He shivered, but didn’t try to fall asleep. Instead he stared at the wall and tried to remember some of the happier days, before he was banished.

Although as they replayed in his head Tommy slowly became less and less sure if he could trust them. So many of them were tainted by Ghostbur, his presence becoming more and more around when Tommy was alone or upset. He didn’t want to believe that Ghostbur was just a hallucination, a facade of his dead brother made to cope with everything that he’d gone through, but it made sense. After all, Schlatt wasn’t a ghost. 

The unease made it impossible for Tommy to get to sleep. He hadn’t slept much the past fews days, and the hunger in his stomach couldn’t even distract him. He still had Niki’s pastry, but it had crumbled and despite his hunger the mere thought of food had left him nauseous. 

His vision blurred as the minutes ticked by into hours, creeping by at a snail's pace. He kept rubbing his eyes, not even certain if he was trying to get to sleep or stay awake.

As the sun rose in the sky he rubbed his eyes one last time, took his hands away from his face, and froze at the sight before him.

It was Tubbo, but not. He was wearing his suit, from when he worked with Schlatt, something he’d burned long ago. He was slouched, limp and hanging like a rag doll, half of his body burned and scarred. He looked exactly like he did when he died, when Technoblade hit him with a firework.

Tommy was frozen. He knew Tubbo wasn’t there, he couldn’t be. He was hallucinating his best friend's dead body. His heart raced as blood rushed to his head. He gripped his blanket tightly, too scared to move.

Finally the hallucination looked up at him with dead and hollow eyes, and reached a burnt hand out to Tommy.

Tommy screamed.


	10. Minds To Flee

Dream woke up suddenly to the sound of a blood curdling scream. He jumped out of his bed as he mumbled courses under his breath. If Tommy was just having a nightmare he was going to kill him.

He unceremoniously pushed Tommy’s door open, expecting to see him asleep and laying in bed. Instead Tommy was pushed up against the wall, clutching a blanket, shivering, and staring at the corner of the room.

“I’m sorry, I'm sorry, Tubbo I’m sorry. I couldn’t stop him. Please, I miss you. Tubbo I’m so sorry.” Tommy sobbed, not tearing his eyes away from the empty corner.

Dream went a little pale. So Tommy was actually hallucinating now. He didn’t plan for that, but he could work with it.

Tommy turned towards Dream, looking utterly terrified. “Dream” he sobbed “please, please help. He’s not here. Tubbo’s not here. He’s hurting, he needs help. Stop Techno, Techno’s going to hurt him. Please!” Tommy rambled through tears. He seemed to know Tubbo wasn’t real, but was panicking anyway.

Dream didn’t really know what to do, so he just moved in front of Tommy, blocking off the corner. He didn’t expect much but within seconds Tommy dove into his arms, grabbing him tightly and sobbing.

“Tubbo isn’t here Tommy, he’s in L’Manburg. You’re hallucinating.” Dream stated plainly, holding Tommy loosely.

Tommy sobbed “I know, I know, but he’s hurt. He got hurt. I couldn’t help him, I couldn’t save him. Tubbo, he hates me. I’m so sorry. Tubbo!” He cried, burrowing his face into Dream’s shoulder.

“Ok, let’s get out of here.” He said, picking the sobbing kid up and taking him to the living room. The fire was still blazing, and it was warmer and better lit than the bedrooms. Dream was still uncertain so he placed Tommy on the couch to give him some space. He sobbed and sobbed, before finally dissolving into mere sniffles. After about thirty minutes he closed his eyes and finally fell unconscious, sleeping for the first time in over 24 hours.

Dream was a bit nervous, so stayed by Tommy’s side for the few hours he slept. When the blonde finally did wake up he merely stared at the wall. Dream didn’t even know he was awake until he started talking.

“Dream, what was L’Manburg like while I was away?” He asked softly.

Dream thought for a second before formulating a response. “Do you want me to tell the truth?” Tommy nodded weakly, prompting Dream to continue. “Well it was peaceful and quiet.” That was technically the truth, but Dream left out that it was peaceful because everyone put their grudges aside to find him, and that it was quiet because no one was actually in L’Manburg, with everyone going to find him.

Tommy just hummed. He didn’t look any different, but mentally he was crushed. No one cared, did they? He thought he had good memories, thought they were his friends, but were they really? He made up Ghostbur, made up the compass, what other memories did he invent?

Did Tubbo really care for him? He had good memories, but Tubbo banished him. He messed up, sure, but Tommy would have never banished Tubbo.

Tubbo didn’t care at all, did he? None of them did. That was fine. They might not have cared about him, and Tommy couldn’t blame them for that. Tommy still cared about them, that was enough.

He sat up, and looked at Dream. Dream stared back, though he couldn’t see his expression under the mask. “Dream, you’re my friend right?”

Dream nodded “of course.” He said, matter of factly.

Tommy sighed “I just want to say thank you for all you’ve done. I know I haven’t deserved it.” 

Dream tilted his head. “You haven’t, but like you said, I’m your friend.” Tommy nodded, as he looked down at his hands.

Dream sighed, as he pulled out the bread he got earlier. “Here, you should eat something.” Dream handed it to Tommy.

Tommy didn’t move to take a bite, instead just staring at the loaf before looking up at Dream. “Could you get me some water?” He asked. Dream noted how scratchy his voice sounded, and nodded.

“Of course Tommy. Stay right here, I’ll be back in a second.” He smiled at the young teen, before standing up and walking down the hall to the kitchen. The entire time Tommy didn’t take his eyes off of him.

Finally when Dream did get to the kitchen he looked down at the bread in his hands. Dream was kind to him, too kind. He didn’t deserve it. 

Placing the bread down on the coffee table he made up his mind. Silently he stood, his legs shaking slightly. Watching the hallway for any sign of Dream he crept towards the door. His hand met the handle as he quietly shoved it open, before running into the snow.

He ran, turning left at the nearest hill and running. His heart beat quickly, especially after he heard Dream call his name. He had a head start, but not by much.

Still, he didn’t need to get far. He was headed towards the frozen lake, only two hills away. Pivoting past the second hill his shoes nearly slid in the wet snow. They were soaked, the chill permeating his feet. Still he ran.

“Tommy! Stop!” Dream yelled, trying to get him to slow down enough to grab him. The teen didn’t stop. If anything he only ran faster the closer he got to his goal.

Finally the glistening ice lake came into view. Tommy smiled for once in a long time, running towards the frozen lake.

Dream screamed as Tommy’s feet met the ice, which shattered instantly, plunging him in the icy depth below.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the story splits.


	11. Ice To Sink

Dream was pissed off. He looked away for a second and Tommy had darted out of the cabin and into the snow. Dream dropped what he was doing and ran after him, but the gangly teen had a good head start, and Dream wasn’t actually all that fast.

He cussed as he ran behind, calling out Tommy’s name, telling him to stop. What was he thinking? He was going to catch him and drag him back. Did Tommy really think he could escape?

Though as it became more and more obvious that Tommy was headed somewhere specific Dream felt himself get nervous. Where was he headed?

He called out again, hoping to get Tommy to slow down to no avail. When they turned passed another hill Tommy made a beeline for a frozen lake Dream felt his heart drop.

“Tommy! Stop!” He yelled one last time, the blonde nearly in grasp as he finally made his way to the lake, jumping onto the thin ice which shattered under his weight. 

Dream screamed worlessly as he thrust his hand in the broken hole in the ice, just barley grabbing onto his hair. With all his strength Dream pulled Tommy up to the surface and hoisted him on the beach.

Tommy coughed out the water as he started to shiver. Dream didn’t give him a chance to stand or get his bearings as he grabbed him under the arms and dragged him away. As soon as Tommy opened his eyes he started to struggle, but Dream held him tightly, digging his nails into his skin.

“Let me go!” Tommy yelled weakly, shivering in the cold. He kicked wildly, but didn’t achieve much besides losing his left shoe.

“Shut up.” Dream growled, hitting Tommy roughly in his stomach and knocking the air out of him. Tommy coughed violently, but didn’t stop trying to pull away. He tried to dig his feet into the snow, but it did little to stop Dream.

By the time Dream had finally managed to drag Tommy to the cabin Tommy was utterly exhausted, hanging limply in Dream’s arm, but still conscious. 

He took Tommy to his room and practically threw him on the bed in rage.

“Dream I-” Tommy started weakly, but was cut off by Dream grabbing his neck.

“Shut up! Just SHUT UP!” He yelled, tossing him at the wall roughly. He didn’t give Tommy time to recover as he yanked him up by his hair and held him up to his face. Tommy had gone pale, his face stricken with terror. “You are going to stay here, in this room, and I’m going to decide what to do with you.” He commanded harshly. Tommy nodded frantically and Dream dropped him on the bed.

Without another word he stormed out the door, then pressed a chair against it so Tommy couldn’t escape.

He paced the cabin, utterly enraged. How dark Tommy try and kill himself? Tommy’s life belonged to Dream, and how dare he try to take that from him! 

Dream grabbed an old pair of iron boots and brought them to a crafting table. They were too damaged to wear, but with modifications he made the remains into a cuff and chain. Admittedly it was rough, and would probably hurt, but Dream didn’t care for Tommy’s comfort. He only cared that he obeyed.

When he stormed back into the bedroom he saw Tommy hadn’t moved from the bed. He was shivering, and wrapped himself in blankets. He started to shake even more when he saw Dream.

“Tommy, give me your foot.” Dream commanded coldly. Tommy didn’t hesitate before extending his left foot, the one without a shoe. Dream grabbed it roughly and bent the cuff around it. Tommy let out a hiss at the tightness of the cuff, but didn’t say a word of complaint.

Finally Dream attached the other end to the bed frame took a step backwards, glaring behind his mask. Tommy looked down in shame. After calming himself he grabbed the back of Tommy’s neck and forced him to look at Dream.

“Tommy, you know I’m your friend right?” Dream said with faux sweetness. Tommy swallowed but nodded. Dream tilted his head, his face hidden by his fake mask. “Tommy, I’m not sure I believe you. Why don’t you say it?”

“Y-you're my friend” Tommy stutter, his eyes full of terror.

“Yes, I am” Dream smiled, even though Tommy couldn’t see. “And Tommy, I just want to help you. I want what’s best for you. You do know that right?” Tommy nodded, still shaking.

“Then why do you always do this? Why do you always insist on being so stubborn and self destructive? It’s why you're here in the first place Tommy.”

Tommy started to cry “I-I know, I j-just” He sobbed “I didn’t want t-to be a burden. I d-didn’t want to waste your Time. I’m s-sorry” He apologized as tears ran down his cheeks.

Dream hummed “Did you think this would help anyone? Believe me, if things would have been better with you gone forever I would have killed you myself. I’m trying to help you, you’re not completely useless.” Dream let Tommy’s neck go and gently brushed his fingers through Tommy’s blonde hair. “Are you really going to give up so easily? Don’t you want to be helpful, to be a good citizen of L’Manburg? Don’t you want to make Tubbo proud?”

“I do, I do, but he hates me!” Tommy cried, forgetting his fear as Dream wiped his tears away. “Tubbo hates me!”

“He doesn’t hate you” Dream cooed “He just needs to keep everyone safe. You were putting people in danger. This is your fault, but that doesn’t mean you’re irredeemable. It just means you need someone to help you.”

“Will you help?” Tommy cried quietly, still shaking.

Dream tilted his head. “I’ve been trying to help you Tommy. I’ve been trying this entire time. You’ve just been making it so, so difficult.” He sighed 

“Please, I’ll listen to you, I’ll do whatever you want. I just don’t want to lose Tubbo.” He sobbed, and Dream smiled even wider. He knew he had one.

“Ok, I’ll give you another chance. But you must listen to me, and you must believe me. Your hallucinations are getting worse Tommy. I hate to tell you this, but you can’t even trust your own eyes.” Dream sighed “Your mental health is worsening. If it gets any worse I’m not sure you’ll even be able to listen to me.”

“Please Dream, please!” Tommy sobbed “I swear I’ll listen to you, I promise. I’ll do anything to see Tubbo again!”

“Alright, but only if you behave. Only if you’re good, then you can see Tubbo again.” Dream said, causing Tommy to cry softly as he buried his face into Dream’s chest. It only took about ten minutes for him to finally fall into a fretful sleep, all while Dream was plotting how to exploit his trust and desperation.

By the time Tommy was sound asleep he had several plans for the future to force Tommy to his breaking point. As he crept out of the bedroom to prepare for the next day he grabbed all the blankets off the bed, leaving Tommy to face the freezing night alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey can we talk about how bullshit a lot of these names are? Like I'm trying to write seriously angsty fanfic and I have to deal with names like Tubbo and Bad. I mean I can work with some of these names, Dream sounds cool without being too unrealistic, Tommy is a bit childish but viable, Phil and Niki are just normal names as well. I can work with those.
> 
> But then we got Ghostbur and Techno and shit like HOW do you expect people to take this seriously?
> 
> Anyway I'm very sick right now so if updates just randomly stop after this don't assume I've abandon the series, just assume I'm dead.


	12. Sins To List

Dream had spent the night planning and calculating the bare minimum to keep Tommy alive, while also keeping him alive. What was the minimum of food? The minimum of sleep? How exactly could he keep him just alive enough to listen, just enough to drive him mad. 

Someone who was more flowery would call it torture. Dream wouldn’t disagree, but he didn’t care either. Tommy was already suicidal, so there wasn’t much Dream could do to make it worse. So why not take this as far as he can? Why not completely break Tommy down, make him a perfect tool that only Dream can wield.

So when Tommy woke up the next day, still chained to the bed and shivering without blankets, Dream wasted no time going to him with a smile and a notebook. Tommy looked exhausted, his blonde hair hung flat and lifeless, his blue eyes looking grey and sunken, and his lanky form looking thin.

“Hello Tommy, I hope you’re feeling better this morning” Dream said, not waiting for a response “Do you remember our conversation last night?” Tommy nodded, and Dream tilted his head. “Why don’t you tell me what you remember? Just so I make sure you understand.” Dream asked, though clearly Tommy wasn’t in a position to refuse.

“You said that you’re just trying to help me and I-I” He swallowed, his voice shaking “I-if I wanted to see Tubbo and L’Manburg I’d have to behave.”

“Good, good, you understand what I said, but I want you to understand what that really means.” Dream said slyly, as he handed the notebook and pen to Tommy.

“What's this?” Tommy asked nervously.

Dream smiled under his mask as he placed a heavy hand on Tommy’s shoulder. “Well it’s pretty clear that we’re working from different perspectives here, so to help you see my point of view, and why you can’t be trusted on your own, I want you to write every bad thing you’ve ever done in that notebook.”

Tommy swallowed nervously “everything?”

Dream nodded “everything you’ve done to wrong, me, L’Manburg, your family, and especially Tubbo.” He chuckled 

Tommy didn’t hesitate to flip open the first page and start writing.

  * _Destroying George’s house_


  * Insulting Tubbo


  * Not stopping Technoblade from killing Tubbo


  * Forcing Tubbo to be a spy


  * Not saving Wilbur from himself


  * The pet wars



Dream couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow at what was already written within only a few seconds. Clearly he didn’t need help coming up with things he felt guilty of. If Dream was a better person he would have pointed out how most of those weren’t really his fault, but frankly self loathing was good for him.

Instead he gripped onto Tommy’s shoulder roughly and smiled “I trust you can fill a few pages on your own. Don’t make me regret it.” He warned, before walking out of the room.

He decided to give Tommy about an hour to record at least three pages, or six if they were double spaced. In the meantime he started to prepare meals for Tommy, two of them. They were small, with a few slices of bread, some thin slivers of meat, and a decent handful of carrots. It should be enough to tide him over, yet keep him weak and hungry. 

After about an hour and a half Dream returned to the bedroom, only to be met with a sobbing Tommy holding the notebook in shaking hands. Dream took it from him and looked through it, only to be pleasantly surprised that the list was ten pages long, double spaced of course.

“Good job Tommy” Dream flattered, placing his hand on Tommy’s shoulder. He handed him back the notebook, which was taken in shaking hands. “Why don’t I get you some lunch.” He smirked, leaving the room again to grab one of the pitiful plates of food he’d prepared beforehand.

Of course Dream didn’t stay after delivering the food, nor did he stay behind after delivering the second meal a few hours later, opting to leave Tommy completely alone with only his list.

This repeated for three days. For three days Tommy was chained to his bed. For three days he had nothing to do besides read or add onto his list of wrongs in the meger light of his window. Dream didn’t allow him ever a torch.

Dream only came in twice each day, checking Tommy’s progress and delivering small meals. He didn’t say much but did have to punish Tommy when he saw a drawing in the corner, but besides that things went well.

On the fourth day Dream came in with a smile. “You’ve been behaving so well Tommy. I’ve decided we should go on a walk together.” Dream told him sweetly before going to unchain him. 

Tommy didn’t say anything to Dream, he only mumbled nonsense to himself as he stared at the wall with glossy eyes. Dream frowned when he examined Tommy’s foot, noticing how cold and off color it was, and how the cuff left deep scars in his leg. Perhaps it was too tight, but there was nothing Dream could do about that now.

Still, Dream watched Tommy with a critical eye. Did Tommy even know he was there? “Tommy, hey Tommy, look at me.” Dream commanded harshly.

Tommy snapped to attention, looking up quickly with his foggy eyes. “Dream?” He mumbled softly, sounding confused. Dream noticed his face looked a little flush, so he placed a hand on Tommy’s forehead and grimaced at how warm he felt. Probably not a good thing, but Tommy would be fine. Maybe Dream would give him a bit more food until his fever went down, an extra handful of carrots or maybe half an apple, but he’d figure that out later.

“Would you like to go on a walk? You’ve been very good, I think you’ve earned it.” Dream smiled. Tommy nodded frantically as he stumbled off the bed. Three days alone and he looked so different, so much paler and weaker than before. His height hasn't changed, but he looked so much smaller than before.

Dream placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, ignoring how Tommy instinctively flinched. “I’ll get you some winter clothes, as long as you promise to give them back.” Dream teased, tossing him some leather clothes, enchanted to protect from the snow.

They headed out quickly and Tommy stumbled around the snow happily, his lanky legs shaking as his wide eyes took in the sky like he’d never seen it before. He didn’t even really speak to Dream, barely looking at him the entire time.

Dream didn’t really know how long the walk would last, but it barely took half an hour for Tommy to show signs of exhaustion. The shaking moved from his legs to his entire body, and his breathing was clearly becoming more streigned.

Deciding they had been out long ago Dream coaxed Tommy back inside with a smile and a rough hand. “You’ve done so well Tommy.” Dream told him in a patronising tone “but you still have a long way to go.”

Tommy nodded as they both headed back in time, not having the energy or heart to disagree. Dream smirked at how demure Tommy was, but decided not to give him a chance to get more confident.

He leaned down to his ear and whispered “Remember, you can only see Tubbo if you're good.” And he relished how Tommy shivered at his words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm starting to regret writing two different stories but I'm stubborn so fuck off.
> 
> Sorry this is late, my grandma was sick. Not covid, but it wasn't good. She'll probably be ok, but it's a struggle and she's getting worse so I didn't have much of a chance to update. Sorry, don't be mad :(


	13. Self To Fade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I POSTED FROM THE WRONG FANFIC!
> 
> I knew this would happen

“Dream, I’ve been seeing Ghostbur.” Tommy admitted in a weak voice. “In the corner of my eye. He’s… He’s always there.” His words were so quiet, Dream barely heard it.

“I know Tommy.” He said matter of factly as he wrung out a wet washcloth. “Lay back Tommy, you need to sleep.” Dream scolded softly, as he started to regret how far he had taken things. Not because it was wrong or he felt guilty, but because Tommy had gotten very, very sick.

He must have caught something, but Dream’s really not sure how or what. He just knew that Tommy was dangerously feverish and getting worse.

“I feel sick Dream. Really sick.” Tommy mumbled.

Dream let out a sigh “Well behaved boys don’t complain Tommy.” He scolded, tired of Tommy’s whining. Tommy didn’t respond, and didn’t move as Dream put the washcloth on his burning forehead.

He really didn’t look well. His usually healthy parlor looked completely stricken of color, his skin hollow and sunken. Even his hair and eyes were discolored, with his usually vibrant blue eyes looking more and more grey as days passed, and his bright blonde hair had started turning white. The only spots of color came from his clothes and the bruises on his neck and arms. The few times he tried to stand he shook like a leaf in the wind. 

Of course Dream had a pretty good idea of when the fever had started. A Few days ago he had locked Tommy in the closet for some indiscretion that frankly Dream didn’t even remember now. After a few hours when Dream went to pull Tommy out he saw he was unconscious. Enraged at first Dream dragged him out and threw him in the snow. 

He remembers threatening to lock Tommy out for the night, but relented after thirty minutes and unlocked the door for Tommy to come inside. Despite being out in the cold Tommy’s face felt unnaturally hot, and from then on he only got worse.

Dream decided to relent ever so slightly, until Tommy got better. Mainly because his life could actually be in danger if it got any worse.

He even tried to give Tommy some extra food, but Tommy could seldom stomach even the most basic meals without puking. Anything extra just ended up in the toilet, so Dream figured he wouldn’t even bother. Tommy’s stomach must have shrunken already, and Dream didn’t care to try and push it.

Unfortunately Dream was left as caregiver, a position he rather resented. Something he was sure to let Tommy know.

“I’m only doing this because I’m your friend Tommy. You know you’re not worth all this trouble.” Dream told him sweetly, noticing how the washcloth had already gotten warm.

“I know” Tommy said weakly, his voice and lips cracked. Dream poured some water down his dry throat, hoping to dry his parched throat. Tommy let out a moan of relief at the cold water and Dream found himself wondering when Tommy would finally stop being sick, it was getting tedious. “Ghostbur’s been talking to me.”

Dream hummed “Have you been talking back?”

“No.”

“Good. At least you’ve learned not to indulge your delusions.” Dream said in a semi-accusatory tone.

Tommy hummed in response, before slipping back asleep. He struggled staying awake, but couldn’t sleep that long either, as only thirty minutes later he woke up screaming with a nightmare.

As soon as he realized what was going on he threw a hand over his mouth to silence his screams, but it was too late. Dream stormed into the bedroom, utterly enraged.

“Shut up! Shut up!” He screamed, furious about being disturbed.

“I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m sorry” Tommy mumbled, his eyes widened with fear. Dream didn’t care for his apology, grabbing an already bruised wrist roughly as Tommy let out a whimper of pain.

“I’m helping you Tommy! Why must you always do this? Why must you always make a scene like this?” Dream hissed.

“I didn’t mean to!” Tommy defended weakly, trying to pull his wrist away with no avail.

Dream signed to calm himself, before letting go of Tommy’s wrist. “Tommy, why must you always do this?” Dream bemoaned “I know you can’t help nightmares, but you can control this screaming. You’re already such a burden.”

Tommy looked down guiltily, mumbling even more apologizes and shaking.

Dream patted him gently on the hair. “I know Tommy, I know, you just need to be better. That’s why you got banished in the first place. You weren’t good enough. Don’t you want to be better for Tubbo?” Dream guilted, causing Tommy to hug himself tightly as he nodded.

Despite his nightmare Tommy was able to get back to sleep quickly, his body trying to recover with the fever that ran through it.

Of course he quickly got better with waking up screaming to avoid Dream’s wrath, but physically he got worse. He could down less and less food, his shaking got worse, and so did his hallucinations. Usually it was Ghostbur, but sometimes he saw Tubbo or Ranboo or Philza.

Sometimes he even started talking to them, but Dream quickly and brutally corrected him any time he did, adding a few more bruises on his thin arms. 

Still, he was getting worse and worse. Dream was no doctor, but he knew that Tommy was bad. He didn’t even have many medical supplies to help, so his basic knowledge would have to be enough.

He wasn’t sure how aware Tommy was of what was going on, but he made sure any time he was awake to remind him how much of a burden he was, tearing away his self-esteem and making him more and more dependent.

When Tommy had finally started taking a turn for the better, Dream realized how low on materials they actually were, with him using so many of them to try and get Tommy to recover. After Tommy had fallen into a deep enough sleep Dream decided now would be a good time to gather supplies, food and cole mainly. 

Of course he didn’t bother telling Tommy any of this, thinkin the young teen would stay soundly asleep while he was away.

He didn’t bother to lock the front door either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ye I messed up. This is the proper chapter. Sorry.


	14. Despair To Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, the end is slightly gruesome, but I don't go into much detail. Just skim over the last few paragraphs if you're nervous, I'll give a TL,DR in the end notes

Tommy shivered in bed, feeling cold. He’s been cold for so long, he’s not even sure he remembers what warmth feels like.

He’s not sure of a lot of things recently. Like why Dream’s caring for him. How Tubbo could just forget him. Why he keeps seeing Ghostbur, and why does Dream even care. He’s been such a bother to him, something Dream’s sure to remind him, but he hasn’t abandon him yet.

Of course he can get a little violent sometimes, but it’s usually justified. Tommy might wake him up with his screaming, or ask too much about L’Manburg, or bring up his hallucinations in conversation. It wasn’t really Dream’s fault that Tommy got confused. Besides, Dream was just trying to… Help him. He thinks. Why was Dream doing this again?

Thoughts filtered around Tommy’s mind, but they were too hard to pin down. Anytime he tried to focus they seemed to filter through, not sticking or staying put long enough for him to do anything about them.

It must be because he’s sick. Tommy at least knows that much, even if he can’t remember how he fell sick or even how long he’s been sick.

He didn’t even know what he was sick with frankly. Tommy might not have been a doctor but he’s pretty sure people didn’t just ‘fall sick,’ they got ill. There was the flu, chicken pox, strep throat, or even just the common cold. He’s pretty sure he didn’t have chicken pox, but he doesn’t know much else. Maybe Dream didn’t know either?

No, Dream knows everything. He probably told Tommy, and Tommy just forgot. He shivered, and rolled over under his blankets to try and get some semblance of warmth. It wasn’t working. If anything it made it worse, with the sweat that had covered his sheets being exposed to the cold.

He shivered again, longing for a shower or bath. He felt sticky and grimy. He knows he took a shower not long before falling ill, but he can’t remember how long ago that was. Even in his exile he often swam in the ocean, cleaning himself off. 

He was still foggy, but felt slightly better than he had in the past few days. Not great, but probably good enough to take a short shower, right?

He slipped out of the sheets, shivering and shaking as he stood. Still he didn’t collapse, and trudged onward, grabbing some clothes on his way to the bathroom down the hall. He noted the silence, but didn’t really find it odd as he turned on the shower and got undressed.

The water didn’t get as hot as he wanted it, and he had to sit on the floor to stop falling over when he got lightheaded, but it was worth feeling clean and somewhat more focused. Only then did he notice the odd silence, and absence of Dream.

He got dressed before pacing the halls nervously. “Dream?” He called out quietly, closer to a whisper than a yell. He couldn’t yell if he wanted to, he lost his voice a few days in and even talking hurt his throat. Besides, he very much didn’t want to as Dream got pissed every time he yelled, and when Dream was pissed he got violent.

Though as Tommy paced the halls he was willing to risk his wrath if he could just see his friend again. “D-Dream!” He called a little louder, but not loud enough to get a response as Tommy wrung his fingers in worry.

Was he hurt? Did he get sick as well? Tommy didn’t know how to care for a sick person. Where was he?

Tommy paces the hall, calling out for his friend as he felt his stomach twist in worry. He knew he was shaking, but he didn’t care. He opened every room he could find, checked every bedroom and closet. Dream was nowhere to be found. 

Only when he got to the living room and looked out the window to see footsteps in the snow did his heart drop,

Did Dream leave him? It didn’t seem likely, but it was possible. After all, Tommy had done so much to upset him. He didn’t even understand why Dream was around at all. Dream had done so much to help him, and Tommy gave him nothing in return.

As his thoughts spiralled his heart sank. Dream had abandoned him. He fell to the floor and started to sob. Dream left him, like everyone else. First Wilbur, who abandoned both himself and Tommy to his madness. Then Tubbo, who Tommy forced to exile him, and now Dream. 

Was Tommy not grateful enough for his kindness? Was he too much of a burden? Did he say something that he didn’t remember? Was Dream getting sick of his constant hallucinations?

Tommy tried not to indulge them, but it was hard. Sometimes it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn’t. He couldn’t even trust his memories anymore. He used to be so sure that Ghostbur was real, there were so many memories of him. But clearly he was just another delusion. Just like Tommy’s compass, a delusion.

He wiped his tears away and stood, feeling another wave of dizziness. Still he ignored it, too worried to care for himself.

He needed to apologize. He didn’t even know what he had done wrong, but he must have done something wrong. He’d always done something wrong. Maybe Dream would tell him what it was and let him apologize. Maybe if he found Dream he’d give Tommy another chance and come back, though he knows he doesn’t deserve it.

But he needed to find Dream first. If he could find any way to fix this, he needed to find Dream.

Tommy was in no way prepared for the cold weather outside, but he knew there were coats and boots in the closet. They were too big for him, but better than nothing. He wrapped several coats around his small, shaking form and slipped his foot into the oversized boots. He had a bit of trouble with his left foot, that wasn’t quite the same after being chained, but managed to slip his foot in anyway, though he wasn’t able to tie it like the other one.

He stumbled outside, shivering in the cold despite all his bundling. It wasn't snowing, so Dream’s footprints didn’t fade. Even as his head swam, Tommy forged ahead, following the path in the snow. His breath was turning to fog and his hands were going numb, and it was getting harder to think clearly.

Once he even stopped in confusion, not quite remembering why he was even out in the snow. Then he looked down at the footprints and remembered why; Dream. He needed to find Dream, he needed to ask him for forgiveness.

Of course the masked man wasn’t too far away, chopping down one of the few trees in the area. He didn’t need the wood exactly, he was just planning on making it into charcoal. Of course he had cole, but that was back at L’Manburg, a place he both wanted to avoid and that was really far away, making it more convenient to just burn some wood.

He was only slightly surprised when he heard shambling steps approach, figuring a zombie must have found a niche where he was protected by the sun. He lazily readjusted his axe, prepared for an easy fight, and turned to the noise, only to freeze.

There in the cold and snow stood a shivering and unstable Tommy. He was wearing Dream’s boots, he was dressed in Dream’s coat, and he was outside. He wasn’t supposed to be outside.

“Dream! You're here!” Tommy said weakly, excitement clear in his voice. He stumbled over, barely able to keep upright as Dream stood utterly still. “I just wanted to apologize, I’m not sure what I did wrong, but I know it must have been something.” Tommy started to stutter out apology after apology, not noticing how Dream had started to shake in rage.

“You’re not supposed to be here. Why are you here?” Dream whispered, clenching his fist and tightening his grip on his sword.

This gave Tommy pause as he picked up the anger in Dream’s voice. “I just… Needed to apologize for… Something. I’m not sure what.” He stammered nervously. Dream didn’t believe it for a second.

“You were supposed to stay in the cabin!” Dream hissed, storming up. Tommy instinctively started to step backwards. “I’ve given you so much! I’m trying to keep you and everyone else safe! I’m trying to help you and you’ve been nothing but selfish, trying to run away like this!” Tommy paled at his words.

“D-Dream I’m sorry” he stammered. Dream took this as confirmation, and became enraged.

“You were supposed to stay at the cabin! It would have been so easy for you to just stay put!” He screamed. Couldn’t the brat just stop doing things? Stop running away and leaving?

As Tommy stumbled backwards and fell in the snow Dream slowly remembered everything that made Tommy such an annoyance. Every rebellion, no matter how small, came to him slowly. 

Even as he cowered in the snow, too scared to stand, Dream realized something: Tommy was never going to stop rebelling. No matter what Dream did, no matter how long he kept Tommy or how he tried to break his mind it would never stick.

Maybe he was telling the truth this time. Maybe he was looking for Dream this time, but what about next time? He already left twice, already proved his disobedience time and time again.

He was never going to break Tommy. Tommy would keep running away. To stop him for good, Dream had to make sure Tommy couldn’t run at all.

Tommy was completely defenseless. He wasn’t even standing up. He was shaking, his hand held up in weak protest. He did little more than scream in terror as Dream raised the axe above his head and started to swing.

The scream of terror changed to a scream of pain as the axe hit its mark, just under Tommy’s knee. His bones crunched and his flesh split as the axe dug into the ground, separating his leg and the rest of him.

He screamed and screamed, even as his vision started blanking from the pain and blood loss. The snow around him was dyed crimson, and he was in too much pain to even realize what had just happened, to know he would never walk again.

Holding the bloody axe lazily to his side Dream smirked as he examined his handiwork. Frankly he should have done this sooner. Tommy would be far easier to deal with if he couldn’t even stand on his own.

He’d be far easier to break too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TL;DR-Dream cut off Tommy's leg.
> 
> So y'all chose Monday to update it seems. I now have like three stories that update on Monday lol. Though Saturday was pretty close and Wednesday was in the lead at the beginning. Do y'all have Mondays to?


	15. Care To Feign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE-You may want to reread chapter 13, I accidently swapped them around two weeks ago

It only took a few more minutes of screaming for Tommy to finally fall unconscious, and in that time Dream had started to regret his decision. Not for any moral reasons, but because cutting off limbs in the middle of a winter tundra could very easily be lethal.

Tommy didn’t get to die, not yet.

So used his scarf to tie a tourniquet and wrapped it tightly around the now stumped leg and he threw Tommy’s limp body over his shoulder. The kid was light, which was unsurprising considering how little he ate. Dream could feel him shiver in his unconsciousness and wrapped his outer coat around him. Not out of kindness, but just to make sure he didn’t die.

The cabin wasn’t far away and Tommy wasn’t too heavy so it took little time to get there and to put Tommy in bed. Even then there was a lot for Dream to do. He had to clean the wound, wrap it properly, and make sure Tommy didn’t bleed out.

Grabbing a wide rope and stick Dream rewrapped the tourniquet before cutting the old one off, and taking a look at the wound. It wasn’t infected despite the messy amputation and Dream had every intention of keeping it that way.

The cabin was low on supplies but he managed to scavenge some gauze and disinfectant. He poured the disinfectant on the gauze before wrapping it around the stump. Tommy stayed unconscious the entire time.

It wasn’t unexpected, but wasn’t good either. The longer he was unconscious the less likely he’d wake up. Plus the blood loss was quite concerning and he couldn’t eat anything while asleep. In a pinch spider eyes could be eaten to give a patient blood, but it was far from the best solution and the patient needed to be awake.

Dream paced nervously for thirty more minutes until Tommy started to whimper. He wasn’t continuous yet, but it was a good sign. The whimpers slowly got louder and louder until they became cries of pain. Dream smirked behind his mask, even in the circumstances he took a sick satisfaction in seeing Tommy cry.

Slowly he became more lucid, his eyes slitted open as he whimpered. “Dream.” He groaned “Dream, Dream, it hurts. Dream please. Dream.” He whined, reaching out in his delirium.

“Don’t worry Tommy, I have you. I’ll help you.” Dream cooed “but you have to eat this Tommy.” He said, holding out the spiders eyes. Tommy looked at it in confusion. “It’ll help you feel better.” He smiled “you trust me don’t you?”

Tommy looked hesitant, before nodding. He reached out with a pale and trembling hand to grab the eye before bringing it to his mouth and swallowing. He let out a whimper at the taste, then let out a cry of pain poison took hold. “Dream! Dream it hurts!” He yelled, grabbing onto Dream’s hand and holding tightly.

“You’ll be ok Tommy.” Dream replied sweetly and uncaringly. Tommy let out another scream as the poison effect faded.

Consciousness and memory returned to Tommy as he sat up suddenly, before looking down at his leg and screaming incoherently.

Dream let him yell for a little bit before getting annoyed and snapping “shut up!” Like a switch was flipped Tommy went quiet, his eyes still filled with terror. Dream smirked “now, you may speak.”

Even with Dream’s permission Tommy hesitated. “My leg, what did you, why, my leg.” He mumbled in confused terror, spiraling. “Why did you, why, why, why?” He cried, repeating ‘why’ over and over again.

“Why did I?” Dream asked in feigned surprise “I did nothing! Tommy this was all your fault. You couldn’t behave, you tried to run away. I had to protect you, I have to protect L’Manburg from you. We’ve been over this Tommy.” He hissed softly “This was all you.”

Tommy shook his head as his eyes went wide “No, no, no, I-I wasn’t I was looking for you. I wasn’t running. Why, why, why?” Tommy started to cry.

In response Dream wiped his tears away and started to whisper. “I know you’re lying to me, but I’m concerned you’re lying to yourself.” He hummed “really Tommy, I’ve done so much for you and you’re being so difficult. You don’t deserve any of it Tommy, you know that.” He started rubbing his back gently “I’m your friend Tommy.”

Tommy nodded, but kept crying “r-right, right,” He sobbed as shushed him gently. As the sobs devolved into sniffles, Dream spoke again.

“I bet that leg hurts right?” Tommy nodded, but didn’t look up or reply directly. “Well since I’m such a good friend I have something that might help with that. It won’t take all the pain away, but you don’t deserve that anyway so it doesn’t matter.” He hummed, before leaving. Tommy whined but didn’t dare utter a word of complaint.

Dream realized he didn’t have much of anything in the way of medical supplies, but he knew a thing or two about surviving in harsh conditions. With some bone meal he managed to grow some oxeye daisy, which he brew into mushroom stew.

He smiled as he reentered Tommy’s room, the boy’s dim eyes lighting up ever so slightly. “Here Tommy, this should help you feel a little better.” He smiled before learning over with a spoon. “I’ll help you,” he said, before starting to quite literally spoon feed him.

Tommy would usually never let himself be treated in such a way, but he demurly started eating. He didn’t make a noise of complaint or protest until half the bowl was empty and he started to say he couldn’t eat any more.

“That’s alright, I know you did your best.” Dream said sweetly. “You should probably get some rest.” He sighed before tucking the young boy under his sheets, letting him rest.

As the days passed Tommy writhed and cried out in pain, and Dream became as sweet as he possibly could. He didn’t start caring, but he knew he had to play nice, especially with Tommy being so weak. He’s pretty sure the term is ‘love bombing’ but whatever it is it’s rather effective. 

When Tommy cried in pain, Dream comforted him. When he was hungry Dream got him food and helped feed him. When Tommy got sick again Dream held his hair up as he puked in a bowl and whispered comfort to him.

Though despite his care even he could tell Tommy was getting worse. No matter how many blankets or torches Dream brought he was shivering. No matter what he was fed Tommy always threw it back up.

Really his declining health shouldn't have been a surprise, he hadn’t even managed to kick his previous fever before Dream cut off his leg. But it was still concerning, and something needed to be done. He needed supplies he didn’t have.

So early one morning, before Tommy was awake, he found the old chain that was connected to his leg and adjusted it to make it wider. He snuck into Tommy’s bedroom and tightened it around his neck before he woke up.

The click of the chain made Tommy sturr awake, his eyes fluttering softly. “Dream?” He mumbled in confusion, his shaking hands reaching towards the cuff. Dream hummed softly before attaching the other end of the chain to the leg of the bed.

“I need to go to L’Manburg. We need supplies to help you heal.”

Tommy’s lip quivered. “You’re leaving?” He asked softly, looking scared.

Dream patted his head gently. “Not for long Tommy. Besides, I’m doing this for you.”

Tommy looked down “oh, ok.” He said softly. After a few more moments of hesitation he finally spoke up “why am I chained up?”

Dream tutted softly “to keep you safe Tommy. To protect you.” Of course Tommy couldn’t go anywhere if he tried anyway. In reality Dream just wanted Tommy to be reminded of him while he was away, reminded of how helpless he was.

“You’ll be back, right?” Tommy asked nervously, not daring to look at Dream’s mask and see the fake ceramic smile.

Underneath the mask was an equally wide and wicked smile. “Of course Tommy, of course.” He comforted. “I’ll never leave you alone.”


	16. Tears To Fake

Niki was wearing gloves. This in itself wasn’t unusual as Niki had a habit of accessorizing. It didn’t raise any red flags. Neither did the small golden bracelet that glinted over her gloves. It blended in nicely with her leather outfit, and there was no reason for anyone seeing her to be suspicious.

Of course, that didn’t mean she wasn't nervous. If anyone was suspicious of her, if anyone took a closer look, they might start to notice things. They’d notice how there was a thin metal chestplate under her leather jacket. They’d notice how her hair was tied tightly back, almost like she was prepared for a fight. They’d the pockets of her loose jeans were filled with potions, and they would ask questions.

Still, she could talk her way around all of that. However if anyone took note of the tiny compass on her golden bracelet or how she was very careful to make sure it didn’t touch skin it might be harder to talk her way out of.

But no one asked. Few people were in L’Manburg anyway, and those that were were too busy or sick to care. Skeppy was making medical supplies and potions along with Bad, but Bad had recently started caring for Philza more after he had taken a turn for the worse. They were really the only three that were consistently around besides Niki. 

Well there was Ghostbur too, but she wasn’t concerned with him. Not because she thought he was too naive or would forget, no, she still saw glimpses of her old friend. The Wilbur that would scheme and fight and protect his family. She wasn’t concerned because he knew everything and he was already involved, and she trusted him to keep her secrets. 

He gave her the compass after all, with careful instructions on how to use it. She didn’t know how it was enchanted or what spell was used, but she knew how it worked. It was supposed to point directly towards a specific person, only faltering when they were in the nether or end.

The only problem was that to activate the compass had to make skin on skin contact with whoever it was supposed to track. It was why Niki was being so careful to not let it touch her, and why she was wearing gloves.

Ghostbur had just sent a message saying Dream was close to L’Manburg not ten minutes earlier, hence why she was dressed that way and why she was hanging out by the gates, her soft brown eyes on the lookout for any movement that would signal Dream’s approach.

Her patience was rewarded rather quickly as the hoodie clad man wasted no time heading into the empty country. He was clearly in a rush.

“Dream? Is something wrong?” Niki asked sweetly as he passed her, her head tilting in confusion at his rush.

Dream jumped in surprise at her voice before turning to stare at her. She gave him a once over and quickly realized a flaw with her plan; His skin was almost entirely covered. His legs were covered in full length black jeans, his torso and arms with an oversized green hoodie. He was wearing gloves as well, covering his hands. Even his face was covered with a white porcelain mask. The only place that was bare was his neck, but even that was partially covered by his hood.

“You look a bit panicked. Do you need help?” She asked again, knowing she had to stay by Dream’s side and find a way to get the compass to touch him.

“I just need medical supplies. I… Got into a bad fight and had to run through most of my reserves.” He was lying. It was so obvious that he was lying. He was clearly in far more of a rush than if he was just refilling his supplies, he wasn’t walking like he had suffered any injury either.

Plus this was Dream. He could go toe to toe with Technoblade. What or who could he have possibly fought with to cause him so much trouble. He was so clearly lying, Niki felt rather insulted. Did he just not have the foresight to think of a good lie, or did he think Niki wasn’t smart enough or observant enough to notice?

Either way he would regret his hubris, but not now. Niki couldn’t call him on his lie now and risk everything falling apart. Instead she gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. “Well I’m glad you’re alive. Here, follow me, we have a lot of spare medical supplies. We went a little overboard with crafting, but in cases like these it’s better to be safe than sorry.” That part was true at least. They had more potions than they could ever possibly use. Niki had snuck some earlier as well, and she knew just how suffy and hot the room was.

“How much would they cost?” Dream asked, a little hesitant.

Niki waved her hand casually as she led Dream down the road. “Please, I mean it when I say we have more that we could ever use. Just don’t take an absurd amount and no one will even notice.” Dream seemed a little suspicious still but when Niki finally got to the warehouse and opened the doors his eyes widened and he very quickly realized she wasn’t joking.

Wall upon wall was covered with glowing potions. The warehouse itself didn’t actually have any light source, not even a window, but you wouldn’t know that unless you actually looked.

“The potions are kept out but the bandages and other things are kept in chests in the back to protect from dust.” Niki chimed in sweetly.

Dream seemed to look around in amazement, but it was hard for Niki to tell while he had his mask up. She did however celebrate internally what he took down his hood in response to the stifling heat. 

“None of these are splash potions” he finally spoke up, looking around the potion lit room.

“Well y-yes” Niki stammered “but there are some brewing stands and gunpowder in the corner if you’d like to make some. We just figured splash potions would be a bad idea in case any of them fell.”

“I get it” Dream replied flatly “I have my own gunpowder anyway” He said. Niki was not surprised by this. “Do you mind me using the stand?” He asked, already approaching.

Niki shook her head. “Not at all.” She kept her posture causal, but looked at him with a critical eye as he pulled out a greyish green potion and put it in the stand before pouring gunpowder over the blaze rod. Admittedly Niki didn’t know what it was, but she could easily tell it wasn’t made for healing or helping, and it made her nervous.

Still she smiled politely as she started pulling a few potions of healing off the shelves. “Is there anything specific you need?”

Dream glanced over the potion selection. “I will also need regen and bandages.” Regen? Why would he need regen? That was only used for injuries that couldn’t be healed properly or illnesses. They weren’t the best for quick battles.

Still Niki smiled as she took a few potions off the wall. “Here, I’ll get it for you.” She glanced over to see he was already helping himself to the bandages. “They’re not soaked by the way, you’ll have to do that yourself.”

Dream nodded and approached as Niki handed over the potions, looking desperately for somewhere that she could touch bare skin. Though as he slipped the potions into his inventory she started to despair. Her plan was falling apart right before her eyes and she didn’t have a back up. The stress from everything started to pile up and tear her down. She felt like crying.

Wait a minute, that’s it!

Niki started to cry.

As soon as the small tears started dripping down her cheek Dream jumped back in fright. He was clearly a little shaken, having no idea what to do.

Niki found it very amusing that he could face death and battle without even hesitating but the second a girl was crying in front of him he was rendered frozen and helpless. Even in her amusement Niki didn’t dare let a smile grace her lips. She didn’t have the upper hand quite yet but the field was becoming more level.

“I-I’m sorry, I’m sorry, It’s just” She started to cry even harder “It’s all been so much. With Tommy m-missing everyones been away and I-I” She sobbed “I’ve been here a-alone, Ph-phil’s on death’s doorstep with Tubbo following b-behind.” An exaggeration, but only just “They only have one life l-left. Tommy might be d-dead, no one knows. W-we didn’t see a message b-but…” She sobbed. “I-I’m so sorry.”

Dream had only just gotten out of his frozen state, but he was still way out of his depth “It’s ok.” He said in a voice a little more high pitched than normal, still frozen in place.

Niki kept crying, and didn’t give him an opportunity to calm down before asking “Can I have a hug?” As she was sure to keep her status demure and helpless.

Dream nodded quickly, willing to do anything to calm her down at this point. Niki didn’t hesitate before wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him close. He didn’t hug back but Niki didn’t care as she pressed the bracelet into his neck. The compass started to glow and Niki grinned, before forcing her face into a sad frown and pulling away.

She was crying less now, but tears still dripped down her face. “O-oh, I’m so sorry. I don’t know w-what’s gotten into m-me. D-do you need anything else?” She asked as she wiped her tears. Dream shook his head very quickly before practically sprinting out of the warehouse, desperate to get away from the crying Niki. As soon as he left Niki stopped crying and wiped her remaining tears away.

She looked down at the tiny compass on her wrist that was glowing softly. The needle was no longer darting all over, instead pointed straight towards Dream, who was darting out of L’Manburg.

She smiled. Not the kind or generous smile that was often present on her face, but the wicked scheming smile of a woman who knows more than you could ever guess.

The smile of a woman who was willing to go to Hell as long as she could take her enemies with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dream "I can fight a thousand men, go toe to toe with Techno, and raid woodland mentions without even breaking a sweat"
> 
> Also Dream "Oh fuck she's crying. What do you do with crying people? I can't kill her, can I? Please just shut up


	17. Trails To Follow

Niki watched for hours as the compass bobbed and weaved, not staying put for too long. She grimaced when it went wild, signalling Dream was in the nether. She couldn’t follow him there because she wouldn’t be able to follow the compass, meaning that she’d have to take the much longer route through the overworld.

When the compass finally went still, signalling a stop to his journey, Niki did some quick math with the times she recorded.

Overword travel- three hours and 23 minutes

Nether travel- 32 minutes (times six)

Overworld travel-16 minutes

One way travel time- Six hours and 51 minutes

Total travel time-14 hours

Niki looked down at her math and sighed. She could do it, but it wasn’t going to be pleasant. She was not much of a traveler anymore but she did spend much of her youth traversing the dangers of the world and knew how to keep herself alive with even minimal supplies, sometimes none at all.

However just because she could survive with nothing doesn’t mean it was a good idea. The sun would set soon anyway and trying to travel in the dark would hinder her progress more than anything.

It would be best to wait till the morning. She could gather supplies and get some sleep. She didn’t want to wait of course, but getting herself hurt wouldn’t help Tommy. She had to be smart about this.

Though as she rested in her bed that night, staring at the ceiling, she started to see the appeal of rushing into things without thinking about the consequences like Tommy did. She had to force herself not to grab the compass nestled in her chest of supplies and just run out the door.

Despite her anxiousness she eventually managed to get to sleep. When the morning came it was both too soon and not soon enough as she rose from her bed, still wearing the cargo jeans from earlier, her leather jacket hung by the door.

Niki wasted no time with goodbyes as she gathered all her supplies. She told Ghostbur goodbye last night and no one else knew she was even leaving. No one would be looking for her anyway.

She packed an axe, sword, and pick, along with iron armor under her clothes and extra leather armour tucked away. She brought food, healing and haste potions, along with plenty of invisibility, both the drinkable and throwable kind just in case. She brought food to heal and a stack of dirt in case she needed to build or climb up, along with spare iron and wood.

But what she was most worried about was the golden compass around her neck, still and unmoving, a sign that Dream was resting. The enchantments made it feel cold on her skin as she tucked it into her shirt, a reminder it was still there.

She walked through mountains and paid no mind to her tiring feet as she tread forward. Only wasting time to pet the few sheep that passed. She missed Puffy, who was too caught up in the search to even stay hi. She missed Fundy, who spent every spare moment he had beside his grandfather, worrying that any breath could be his last. She missed Tubbo, the young boy was sometimes around L’Manburg but he was never present. One look into his hollow eyes and you could tell he lost himself to grief long ago.

But most importantly she missed Tommy, the beating and bleeding heart of the country. Even before he went missing nothing was the same with him away, a sadness seemed to drip over the land and no one's smiles felt genuine.

Dream took him away. And Dream was going to pay.

Niki was glad she packed extra armour when the air started to chill. She switched it out with the iron when she stopped for lunch after walking for four and a half hours. Not soon after snowflakes started to filter and fall through the air and pile on the ground. She wasn’t caught in a blizzard or storm, but the snow made her pace slow even further, which was a shame. She was making better time than expected before this, but she wasn’t prepared for the snow.

Still she knew what to do. Finding a sheep from earlier she sheared it and spun its wool into a rough lining for her jacket and boots before trending onward into the snow. 

The tree’s thinned and mountains grew, but still Niki went on. Her feet had gone slightly numb but not to the point it was concerning. 

She started to worry that he wouldn’t come across anything when a small and very out of place wooden cabin came into view.

Fear raced through her as she realized she finally found him. She finally found Dream, the man who had Tommy. If she was right she was in for a fight she could not win. If she was wrong…

She didn’t know what she would do.

Niki sat down out of the way and quickly sent her coordinates to Ghostbur, with a message telling him to write it down just in case.

She wasn’t expecting a message back, especially the one she got.

_ Ghostbur to Niki: Are you sure? Technoblades nearby, like 150 blocks to your right. _

Huh. Were they working together? Either way it would be good to avoid him.

_ Niki to Ghostbur: Thanks for the heads up. _

She waited a few seconds before sighing and untucking the compass one more time. It pointed directly to the cabin, it’s needle twitching violently at the slightest movement, meaning he was very very close.

Stripping off most of her armour besides her shoes she risked the biting cold before downing an invisibility potion. Cold ran through her veins as her pale skin faded to nothing, only her leather boots marking her existence to an untrained eye.

She treeded very slowly towards the unassuming cabin, her feet picking up snow with each step. Though oddly enough her foot eventually connected to something that very much wasn’t snow.

At first she thought it was a rock, but something struck her as odd. Curious, she leaned down to exame it and was even more confused when she saw an enchanted compass, very much like her own. Though instead of being petite and gold, perfect for a simple chain, this one was metal and bulky, with a dent in the side and crack in the corner along with a bit of rust. 

She brushed the snow off gently. Despite the ruin clearly it had been well crafted and it’s wide and faded pink needle was pointed towards L’Manburg. Her fingers found an odd and purposeful indent in the back that reminded her of lettering. She held it up to the reflective light of the sun and snow and felt herself freeze.

She was going to  _ kill  _ Dream, no matter if he had Tommy or not.

Still Niki couldn’t rush in without a plan. She’d get killed almost instantly. Cautiously she made her way to the cabin without alerting anyone of her presence. Still she didn’t dare rest easy as she looked in the windows, crouching down despite being invisible.

  
  


The first room was unassuming, a simple living room that was quite neat but had just enough clutter to look lived in. It was empty of anyone or any signs of Tommy so she passed by it quickly to the next room, which happened to be the kitchen.

The kitchen actually did look pretty empty, but compared to Niki’s own that didn’t mean much. Also Niki wasn’t even sure Dream knew how to cook so it’s bareness didn’t mean anything.

She passed by it, a little less nervously. There was a wide gap between the kitchen and the next window, so Niki assumed there was a hallway between the two. She walked a little more upright as she headed towards the frosty pane of glass but crouched down immediately when she saw she was looking into a bedroom. An occupied bedroom.

At first she didn’t recognize the body on the coverless bed, barely even recognizing it as a curled up human. With it’s too thin and lanky body along with the white hair she thought she was looking at a stranger. Then the truth hit her in a wave of nausea and terror.

That was Tommy.

She quickly recorded the coordinates as she started to come up with a rescue plan. The cabin was undefended, if she could get enough people with enough gear to pull a surprise attack they could have a real chance. Or she could wait for Dream’s next trek to L’Manburg, but that could be weeks away.

Still as much as she hated it Niki was pretty helpless on her own in a straight fight with someone like Dream. She’d have to leave and come back another day. No matter how much she hated it she had to be smart about her rescue.

Of course any logic went out the window as soon as Tommy turned around in his sleep, his frail body curled up to preserve the little heat he had. Niki went pale at the sight of a chain around his neck.

It was horrible. He looked horrible. Thinking it couldn’t get worse her doe brown eyes glossed down his shivering body, proving her previous thoughts wrong.

Where the fuck was Tommy’s leg?

In her horror and rage she didn’t even realize she was swinging her fist till the sound of breaking glass met her ears, the shards digging into her skin.

Tommy stirred slightly, but did not awake at the sound.

Fuck waiting. Niki was going to get Tommy out of this Hellhole now.

Or she would die trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki "Fuck waiting"
> 
> The author "You'll have to wait another week"


	18. Captors To Slip

The sound of shattering glass was soft and didn’t wake Tommy, but Dream was in the house and Niki wasn’t sure if he had alarms or if he could have heard her. No matter, she didn’t want to be there any longer than necessary.

Carefully Niki broke the extra glass around it’s frame before slipping in the room. She was small enough to slip through, her leather jacket protecting her from the shards ash she stumbled onto the glass littered floor.

Tommy still didn’t wake up, and if Niki couldn’t see his soft breathing he would have been convinced that he was dead.

She didn’t dare stand, instead crawling slowly across the cold, wooden floor, her teeth chattering. It was freezing, and Tommy didn’t even have a blanket. She felt her hatred for Dream grow even further as she crawled forward at a creeping pace.

Finally she made her way to the wooden bed. Carefully she examined the chain, thankful to see it was rather old and rusted. She was prepared to try and break the bed, but breaking the chain would be far easier.

Carefully she grabbed the loose chain and brought it to the light. She looked till she found a single chain that was almost entirely rust. Carefully she put it on the ground, raised her axe slowly, and brought it down with a violent crack.

The rusty metal split easily under the shiny and unyielding metal of the axe. The sound wasn’t too loud, but it filled the room.

Tommy jumped up a little, finally awakened, and Niki wanted to weep with relief.

“Hey, hey Tommy, I’m going to get you out of here ok?” Niki reassured softly. Tommy only looked around with confused and foggy grey eyes. Didn’t he used to have blue eyes? Well he also used to have two legs so clearly things change.

“Tommy do you understand? It’s ok if you don’t, just know I’m going to help you. I know you can’t see me, that’s because I’m invisible. I’m Niki, and I’m here to rescue you.” She explained, softly and slowly as to not spook him. Tommy didn’t respond, even as Niki examined his absent leg.

The stump appeared to be wrapped in clean cloth bandages that were still damp from some sort of potion. It didn’t look like it was bleeding, and Niki briefly wondered how long it had been since Tommy lost his leg. How long was he chained to his bed without even potions to offer comfort?

“Tommy, I don’t want to spook you. I need to open the window, but I won’t leave.” She explained calmly, before walking over to the old creaky window and prying it open with a violent shriek.

Well. That could have been quieter, but no time to dwell. Niki walked back over to the boy, a little quicker this time, figuring that if the window didn’t alert Dream her walking wouldn’t.

“Ok Tommy, I’m going to pick you up. Tell me if I’m hurting you.” She said softly, before sliding her arms underneath his knees and behind his back. Tommy let out a surprised squeak, clearly not actually expecting to be picked up. Niki was surprised herself, though for a different reason. She was surprised how light Tommy was and how easy it was to carry him. Niki was strong enough, but carrying an almost full grown teen would be a struggle for anyone. Any human at least, and Niki was very, very human.

She walked slowly to the window, Tommy in hand, when she heard footsteps down the hallway. She froze for a millisecond, before quickening her pace. Clumsily she steps into the snow, feeling Tommy silver in the cold. She mumbled a quick apology, but didn’t have time to help as she heard a door creak open. As she takes off into a sprint she quickly downs her haste potion as she rushes away from the house.

“Tommy? She hears a soft voice call, before hearing a shout “Tommy!” Loud and demanding this time. She quickens her pace, not daring to glance back when she hears Dream stumble out of the window. 

Even with Tommy in her arms she knows she can outrun Dream, her haste potion doing wonders. Still she knows Dream has more stamina than her, and the potion will last only so long. Her time is limited, and when she hears a potion splash next to her she knows her time is running out.

Knowing she can’t run forever Niki darts towards the trees, strength slowly leaking out of her limbs. She might not be able to run, but she can damn well hide.

The dark trees are close together, close enough to slow the bulky and muscular Dream but not slow the small and nimble Niki. Still, the exhaustion forces her to slow down, forces her arms to droop, nearly dropping Tommy. She quickly realized it was a weakness potion, but there was little she could do as she practically collapsed against a tree.

It was all she could do to set Tommy down gently in the snow before practically falling down beside him. 

Tommy didn’t appear to be awake, the weakness having hit him as well. Clearly he didn’t have the energy to fight it, and Niki felt herself losing the fight as well. But she couldn’t fall asleep. Falling asleep in the snow was dangerous under normal circumstances. Nevermind when one person had recently lost a limb, when one was on potions, and their was a violent and powerful man after them.

She’d just have to wait for it to wear off, but she had to hide herself and Tommy while trying not to fall asleep. One look at the pale boy she knew what she had to do. She tore off her leather jacket and wrapped it around the boy's thin shoulders. Then she goes to take off her shoes, but pauses as she painfully remembers that Tommy can’t wear them. At least, not both of them.

Still, she takes one of them off and forces it over Tommy’s foot. She was freezing, and her bare foot was soaked to the bone when she put it in the, but she hardly cared. She was too wrapped up in terror and fear for Tommy to care for herself. Finally, she pulled out an invisibility potion and tossed it on the ground. They both inhaled it and Niki watched as Tommy faded from her view.

All the potions were starting to give her a headache, but it was barely noticeable in the pain of the cold. She heard footsteps around, but couldn’t pinpoint where it was coming from. Thinking quickly she opened her transmitter and sent a quick message.

_ Niki to everyone: help _

Then she opened her coordinates, checking where she is. Quickly she did some math and sent a message, only it contained the wrong coordinates, sending anyone looking for her about 200 blocks to her left.

She heard the footsteps pause, before rushing quickly away. She didn’t let herself feel relieved, knowing it could take anywhere from 30 minutes to an hour and a half for the weakness to fade. There was no way Dream wouldn’t catch onto her deception by then.

She looks back at the coordinates and freezes. Doing some quick math she realized that if Ghostbur was right with his own numbers, Techno was less than 50 blocks away.

Now Niki only knew Technoblade from his reputation, and the events on the 16th, the events that destroyed Manburg, that left Wilbur dead, and a child in charge of a ruined country. She had never met the piglin herself, but knew if he wanted her dead she wouldn’t even be able to fight back. 

She also knew that if she stayed there Tommy would surely die or get taken by Dream, and she wouldn’t be far behind.

Despite times, meet despite measures.

She forced herself up, letting out a whine when putting weight on her bare foot. She piled dirt around the tree as she stumbled forward, barely able to stay upright ash she shambled.

The trees cleared and a cabin came into view. Niki was crying, out of pain, relief, and fear as she forced herself to the door before slumping over, leaning all her weight on the dark wood.

She started pounding on the door and screaming “Please! Please! I need help! Tommy can’t walk! Please help!” She cried, practically punching the door. She didn’t even know if Techno was home, but she didn’t have any other options as she kept banging.

The door swung inward and she fell to the ground, still invisible. Above her stood the almost seven foot tall Techno, wearing a sweater.

“What the?” He mumbled in confusion, only seeing her one shoe through the invisibility.

“Techno please, there’s no time to explain. Tommy is in the woods and he needs help. I can’t carry him. Please Techno, please!” She begged again, trying to force herself to her feet.

Techno froze for a second before leaning down, grabbing her by the arm, and roughly yanking her up. His face was blank and unreadable and for a few seconds Niki was scared for her life.

Then he finally shoved her towards the woods, still holding her arm, and demanded “Where?”

Niki cried as she ran into the dark woods to show Techno Tommy’s unconscious body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminded, Techno didn't even know Tommy had gone missing at this point, he has no idea what the fuck is going on.


	19. Favors To Cash In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I figured after last night y'all might want some cheering up, so I'm updating early. Though maybe 'cheerying up' isn't the right turn of phrase. How about 'bringing you a step closer to eventual catharsis.

Techno was doing his own thing, minding his own business, not bothering anyone, when he heard a loud thud on his door. He jumped up in panic, before there was pounding and screaming.

“Please! Please! I need help! Tommy can’t walk! Please help!” Was that Niki? What was going on?

He should have been a little more cautious, but with Niki begging for help outside his door he didn’t hesitate to swing it open.

Instead of the blonde woman he expected to see, Techno only saw a single leather shoe. “What the?” He mumbled in confusion, not sure what was going on.

“Techno please, there’s no time to explain. Tommy is in the woods and he needs help. I can’t carry him. Please Techno, please!” She begged in a frantic and hoarse voice. Techno didn’t even consider for a second it could be a trap as he reached down and grabbed what felt like an arm.

“Where?” He demanded. Niki let out a sob and started pulling him behind her towards the woods. Techno felt hos she pulled him forward and saw the outlines of her stumbling in the snow. She seemed injured and barely able to stand as she forced them both forward. If she was this injured then how bad was Tommy?

“Here, right here, he’s unconscious.” Niki gasped, stumbling over to a tree with dirt wrapped around it’s roots. “He’s invisible. I can’t, can’t lift him.” Niki gasped, pointing to what appeared to be a floating leather jacket and a single boot. “Please help” Niki begged one more time, triggering Techno to action.

He leaned down and scooped the kid off the ground, surprised at how little he weighed. He didn’t feel like Tommy. Was this even Tommy? What the Hell had happened to have the two of them both invisible and sharing one pair of shoes between them? 

Those were questions for later. For now he had to get them to safety.

He practically dragged Niki behind him as he carried the unconscious Tommy over his shoulder. He got them inside and shoved Niki on the couch before placing down Tommy, much more gently this time.

“Ok, so I’m going to get you both milk so I can see you, I’m going to heal your injuries, then you will explain to me what the fuck is going on.” Techno said, which he only got a whimper in response. He shoved a bucket in front of Niki and waited for her to take it, before heading over to Tommy. He felt around for his mouth before pouring a little bit of the cold liquid down his throat. You really weren’t supposed to give an unconscious person food or water, but a few drops wouldn’t do much damage.

Tommy flickered into Techno’s vision and he paled at the sight of his brother. Tommy was too thin and small, his hair and skin were white, besides the swelling purple bruises and the red scars all over. He was shivering with the cold, only wearing a tee shirt and pajama bottoms under Niki’s jacket, along with a collar and chain that made Techno’s blood boil. When Techno looked down he froze.

“Niki where the fuck is his leg?” He hissed angrily, before turning back to his other guest.

She looked better than Tommy, but that wasn’t saying much. She had all her limbs, but didn’t look all that well either. She was shaking, clearly freezing after giving Tommy her outerwear. Her lips were a little blue and there were dark circles under her eyes. She was clearly still fighting the after effects of the weakness potion as she seemed to struggle to keep her head up.

Without hesitation Techno reached into a chest and pulled out one of his gapples before tossing it to her. She looked at it in confusion, before tentatively taking a bite.

“It won’t do good to have you keel over before you can finish telling me what's going on.” He explained as she ate, not used to the rich taste of gapples.

“Well you see, I’m not certain myself. Tommy’s been missing for over two months and no one could find him. I got suspicious of Dream so I followed him and found his cabin. I did a bit of snooping and saw Tommy. I was going to go back to L’Manburg and get help, but I noticed his missing leg and I… Reacted.” Techno scoffed, and Niki shrunk into herself a bit. “Well it was pretty stupid of me, but by the time I got my senses back his window was already broken. I figured it was then or never, so I crawled in and pulled him out. We were caught by Dream of course, he threw a potion and we barely got away.”

Techno thought for a second, before responding. “Well that’s quite the story. I believe you, considering I can’t think of a better explanation, but it’s quite the story.” He sighed. “It’s getting late, and you two are in no state to travel. My retirement home is no longer secret, so I’m going to have to move anyway. I’ll call for some help while you two rest up.”

“Well I already sent a message out. It’s not all that close, I sent it to lure Dream away, but people might be coming over already.” Niki explained, still shivering. Her eyes wandered all over the room, nervous at the number of potions laying around. There didn’t seem to be many weapons, only a glittering enchanted axe hung on the wall. Besides that the place seemed rather homely, considering who’s it was.

Techno checked his communicator before grunting. “Well looks like you did. I only get notifications for direct messages, so I guess I missed it.”

Niki pulled out her own communicator, only to find a lot of confusion and question marks. She supposed her message was rather vague, but she was too nervous to send a message back, knowing Dream would be watching.

“Should I send a message out?” Techno offered, holding his own, much larger communicator in his rough hands.

Niki merely shook her head. “Let’s wait till they’re closer and Dream is further.” Techno nodded, before pulling out a blanket and wrapping Tommy in it with an uncharacteristic gentleness.

“There you go Thesus, stay warm brother.” Techno said softly, ruffling Tommy’s now white hair. Niki looked away with the thought that she was infringing on some sort of private moment.

Then there was a rage filled scream outside the cabin, causing Niki and Techno to freeze.

“Techno! Get out here right now! I know what you did!” Dream screeched. Techno waved at Niki to stay put before standing up and walking to the door.

He opened it, casually using his large body to block off the sight of his house. “What are you yelling for Dream? What’s going on?” He asked. His voice light.

Anger was radiating off of Dream’s covered forms, his mask resting on top of his head and doing nothing to hide his pure rage. “Fuck you! I know you have him!”

“Have who? There are a lot of ‘him’s’ in this server Dream.”

“Tommy! You have Tommy you fucking pig! Give him back.” Dream hissed, crouching and pulling out an axe. He looked like he was prepared to attack, despite clearly not having time to put on his armour. Techno wasn’t wearing armour either, and if he ran to get his axe Dream would have the chance to attack first.

“I don’t have anyone, and you need to be careful where you point your axe and accusations.” Techno warned, a little less friendly this time.

“You have him! I know what you did! I know you sent Niki out as a distraction, you tried to pull the wool over my eyes! Do you take me as a fool? No, I want him back!” Dream roared, and if the circumstances were any less dire Techno would laugh. He was so wrong, it was almost funny.

“No I don’t. Why the fuck are you looking for him anyway. He’s so annoying, why could you possibly want him?” Techno jokes, hoping to lighten the mood.

“Lair!” Dream hissed, before suddenly changing his tune. He straightened up, and his simmering rage changed to a deadly calm. His face suddenly wore a wide and almost disturbing smile. Techno felt his instinct scream as he straightened up instinctively.

“That’s ok, it doesn’t matter anyway.” Dream said, smiling softly. “Techno” He laughed, putting the piglin on edge “I’m calling in that favor.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be honest, I got the timing wrong for the favor, but please just go with it


	20. Gods To Trick

Techno froze, unsure what to do. He wasn’t going to hand over his brother to the bastard that cut his leg off, but he couldn’t go against a favor. Their was always a punishment for breaking a promise, an outcome worse than the one you wanted to prevent.

“Give me… Five minutes.” He said, not letting his fear show on his face.

“I’ll give you three you bastard.” Dream growled, hand tight around his axe. Techno ignored him as he closed the door and thought quickly. He couldn’t let Dream just take Tommy, but he owed that favor, and Techno knew the dangers of not following through.

“What the fuck Techno? Are you just going to hand him over?” Niki hissed angrily, reminding Techno that there was a third person in the room. Suddenly he had an idea.

“Look, Niki, my hands are tied.” He admitted. Niki started to fume, but before she could say anything Techno continued “but yours are not.”

Her anger melted to confusion. “Pardon?” She asked. Techno didn’t respond, instead he went rifling through his potions drawer before pulling out two potions and one enchanted apple.

“Eat this” he commanded, handing her the enchanted apple. She hesitated, but took a bite and ate it quickly. Then he handed over the potions, with descriptions of both. “Niki, this is strength II, and this is invisibility” he explained. Niki started to smile, realizing where this was going, and what Techno wanted her to do.

She drank both potions as Techno took his axe off the wall. When he turned around Niki was nowhere to be seen. He merely extended the handle, and let go when he felt Niki’s grip. “He doesn’t have armour, but be careful not to waste your first swing.”

Niki merely scoffed “I know how to murder a bitch.” She hissed, her voice filled with controlled rage. 

Techno had never actually seen or heard of Niki taking a canon life before, but murder wasn’t complicated. He knew she could swing an axe, and that’s all it really took to kill someone with an axe. Besides, it’s not like he had many options, or much time to figure something else out.

He stole a glance at his sleeping brother, before going back to the door. Dream was still outside, holding his axe, and fuming.

“Do you promise you won’t kill him?” Techno asked gruffly. 

He couldn’t see past the mask, but he was pretty sure Dream was rolling his eyes. “If I wanted him dead, he would be dead.”

Techno stared for a few seconds, before sighing. “Alright, fine, come in. Just put your axe away.”

“Excuse me!” Dream growled, tightening his grip on the weapon.

“You don’t have to drop it” Techno growled “Just put it away. I don’t want you swinging an axe around my house.”

Dream hesitated, before hooking the axe in his belt. “There. Does that work.” He snarled. Techno merely opened the door for him, with sarcastic politeness.

Dream walked in cautiously, not taking his eyes away from Techno. That was until he saw Tommy.

He rushed over to the young teen, kneeling by his unconscious form and brushing his fingers through Tommy’s long white hair. “Oh little one” he cooed, his voice quiet yet possessive and unhinged. It set Techno a little on edge.

Dream let out a laugh, before scooping the boy up with ease. “Don’t worry, I’ll take you back to the cabin, back home.” He then turned to Techno. “Did he ask to come with you?” Dream asked, something dangerous in his voice. Techno knew better than to respond.

However Dream took his silence as a no, and laughed even harder. “Techno, Tommy doesn’t need rescuing, not from me. He doesn’t want to be rescued.” He laughed again, making Techno even more uneasy. 

“Are you going to just keep him locked away forever? Tubbo’s still searching. He’ll find you eventually.” Techno didn’t mention that if Dream did get away he would be telling Tubbo and everyone else on the Smp.

Dream just started. “Oh no, once I perfect him I’ll let him go back.” Techno didn’t even know if he wanted to know what the Hell Dream meant by that.

“Look, is my favor done with?” Techno asked, exasperated.

Dream hesitates, then nods. “As long as you promise not to take Tommy back, then yes.” He conseeds, holding the boy tightly.

Now, Techno smiles. “Deal” he says softly.

Dream smiles under his mask. He knows he’ll have to move the cabin, but for now he’s won.

Then, his head feels like it’s splitting. He lets out a scream at the pain, before collapsing to his knees. The last thing he notices before falling unconscious is that Technoblade is still smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> The first nine chapters and almost identical to Try and Run With Frozen Legs, with only the description of the house and a line at the end of chapter 8 being different.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28073352/chapters/68778159
> 
> This is because I did a poll to see if Tommy should loose a foot. There was a clear winner, but the results were split so I am writing both versions. In this version Tommy looses his foot. In the other version he does not. After chapter nine they will divulge into very different stories. You can find the other story linked above, or in the series I made.


End file.
